It's our destiny!
by Sam.d.lopez
Summary: BRITTANA! Brittany meets 3 interesting, special women in New York. She's instantly captivated by Santana but it seems that Santana is too distant and scared to give it a shot. But when reality kicks in, it seems Santana isn't EXACTLY what Brittany thought.. But meeting each other was their destiny and they should live a life together forever... if Brittany accepts...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello, hello. Firstly I apologize if this fanfic is crap. I'm not good with writing but I really enjoy it. Especially with Brittana! I have no idea how to write a fanfic so if I'm doing it wrong let me know! Is my chapter too long, not long enough? ect...  
>I'm very excited about this because I know exactly where the story is going. There's going to be quite a bit of drama and pain for Brittany and Santana, but just bare with me. The drama is going to be great. Rachel and Quinn have their own stories entwined in this one that will be explained because (well I don't want to give to much away).<strong>

**Again I apologize if this is all wrong but I love to escape into the Brittana world and I hope you like to jump into this one with me.**

* * *

><p>"Rachel, I can't stop eating! It's been getting worse over this past week, my stomach is like a bottomless pit! Do you think I should see a doctor?"<p>

Rachel turned to me quickly.

"No Britt no, you're fine, it's probably your body wanting more fuel seen as though you've had your dance exams"  
>I thought about it, Rachel was probably right. She's always right.<p>

"Yea, yea that will be it, hey I'll catch ya later yea? My shifts done! Have a good night!" .  
>She quickly nodded and smiled as she hurried off to serve a guy that had just popped up to the counter. As she did I headed out back to leave.<p>

When I moved to New York I was in desperate need for a job. I bumped into Rachel at school, we got talking and she told me about a job going where she worked. It's called Bernie's, it's popular restaurant and bar. She told me that I'd love it and that there were some really cool people who also worked there.

She was right. One girl is Quinn she was pretty, very friendly and sweet but rather quiet, unlike Rachel who was probably the loudest person I'd ever met. I also met Kurt who was like Rachel and actually goes to the same school as us. He's very gay and VERY adorable.

Then there was Santana. I met her on my first shift here. I remember it as clear as day and I will never forget it... Which is really saying something because my memory is terrible. Santana was... **is** the most beautiful woman in the world. She walked through the restaurant back doors to the break room and everything just stopped, we stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity until she sadly dropped her gaze and avoided me all night. I just always want to be near her, talk to her, get to know her! But each shift we had together we hardly talked. Rachel introduced us and I was so hypnotised by her I could hardly think, she gave a smile, muttered out her name while half smiling and went on with her work. She seemed broken somehow and for some reason i just wanted to help. I didn't understand how I could have such an instant connection with someone who obviously felt differently. Silly me, as usual.

Anyway as I reached the back room where we kept our things, Santana stumbled in finishing her break. I had to say something, after six months of working with her we'd hardly talked and its been driving me insane ever since I first saw her. I was already quite close to Rachel, she was really nice and she always invited me out with her, Quinn, Kurt and Santana. I accepted her invitations quite a lot and I loved being around them, they were captivating and interesting. Especially Santana. She had a smart mouth on her which I loved. She didn't take shit. I just needed to get to know this girl more, but each night out with them ended the same. Santana, Quinn and Rachel would walk away from me and Kurt, they would whisper at the other side of the room while Santana glanced at me painfully before walking out.

But now Santana was at work, she had nowhere to run to.  
>"Santana!" I practically yelled... I paused and breathed.<br>"Hi..." I continued nervously and she looked up quite confused as a small grin escaped her lips. She liked me... I knew it.

"Hi Brittany" she said calmly.

"H-how are you?" I managed to stutter.

"Ha, I feel like the living dead!" She exclaimed as she walked past me. I thought that was the end of our conversation until I felt her stop and turn behind me.

"How are you feeling?" She spoke softly, her voice was so soothing. I turned to face her, she was smiling weakly.  
>What was it about this girl!?<p>

"Hungry as hell! Nothing seems to fill me up!" I grinned probably a little too much because she seemed taken back.

_Crap I have to say something else... Ask her out Britt, ask her out..._

"Do you wanna catch a bite or something with me sometime? I mean like, you don't have to if you don't want but last time we hung out you left quite quickly and as much as I have really enjoyed hanging out and getting to know Quinn and Rachel id really like to get to know you cos you seem really awesome and-"  
>I was cut of by a voice behind me.<p>

"She'd love to!" I turned to happily see that it was Rachel. "Wouldn't you Santana?" she added.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't loud mouth berry"... Her voice was the best thing id ever heard. And that sass! Dam.  
>"But yes, I would like that" she added shyly. She was so confident around everyone else but me. Strange.<p>

"Great, how about tomorrow? Do you wanna go out for lunch or just grab a drink or go clubbing or something!?" I was being way to enthusiastic. "Rachel, you and Quinn and Kurt can come too if you would like?"

"Yea sure, Kurt's working again tomorrow night but Quinn will be up for it! How about red's bar?" She grinned. Dam maybe I shouldn't have invited them.

"Great do ya wanna meet there about 6?"

"Yea sure! Right, I better get back to work before Kurt and Quinn wonder where I am!" She span around happily and left me and Santana stood awkwardly across from each other.

"Id better get back too... I'm looking forward to tomorrow though." She said simply and walked away.

I was heading back to my car when I realised I didn't pick up my phone from the back room. _Idiot._  
>As i was walking back I heard muffled talking inside. I could instantly tell it was Santana. What the hell, why was she in the back room again? I got to the door and stopped, was that Quinn and Rachel in there too? What were they talking about? Whatever it was they didn't want people to hear and Santana seemed frustrated. I thought about turning around and just leaving because I didn't want to intrude... but i can't live two seconds without my phone.<p>

"Shh! Brittany's just outside!" I heard Santana hush them.  
>Well that was beyond weird... Maybe I was walking or breathing too loud? I do have a tendency to live in my own world and breathe a bit too loud sometimes but.. That was a bit too weird... I couldn't just stand outside when they knew I was there.<p>

_Well this is going to be a tad awkward._

I opened the door to see that Rachel had her hands on her hips like a mother hovering over Santana who was slouched on the couch. Quinn was stood with her arms crossed looking blankly at me.

"Uhm hey sorry... I uhm... Forgot my phone." I walked in to look for it.

_Crap, I had to ask.._

"Santana, how did you know I was outside?.. I um, heard you say I was." I smiled crookedly .

"Well I saw your phone on the coffee table so I just kind of guessed you'd be coming back here and when I heard footsteps I just assumed..."

"Yea of course silly me!" I muttered.

She got up and handed me my phone. My hand slightly touched hers and we both stared into each others eyes. I nodded thankfully. Suddenly the mood in the room became lighter.

Santana finally spoke, "You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, they're so... _So Blue_" she half whispered the end of that sentence.

I saw Rachel and Quinn look at each other with huge smiles. It suddenly sank in what Santana had just said. I looked at her in awe.

"Thank you Santana." Is all I managed to say.  
>It went silent so I said a quick see you later to them all, and drove home to a sleepless, hungry night.<p>

* * *

><p>"Santana its time!" Quinn shouted as she slammed their apartment door.<p>

"I cant do it Quinn!" Santana spat. Rachel grabbed Santana's arms and squeezed them.

"Yes you can you've waited too long for this, i know you love her and you will regret it forever if you don't give this a shot" Rachel let go of her, took a deep breath in and continued. "You're doing this."

"Rachel's right, San we love you and we've seen you scared and hurt for too long. Do this please" Quinn added.

"How do i know it will work out?"

"You don't , and neither do I, if i knew id tell you. But I know that you want this." Rachel said.

Santana felt sick but she knew Rachel was right. She nodded dejectedly and went upstairs to try sleep, but instead all she could think about was bright blue eyes.

Santana woke up the next day and instantly started looking for clothes to wear for that evening. She was actually really excited about it. She couldn't deny that Brittany was completely amazing. Inside and out. But she still had a sinking feeling about it all.

"You'll look great in anything." Santana turned to see Quinn in her room.

"It's a benefit of being Santana Lopez!" She laughed. Santana knew she was right.

"San if things go wrong tonight, I'm there okay. And so is Rachel. Just chill out."

"Excuse me! Nothing is going to go wrong tonight!" Rachel shouted from the hall.

"Shut up man hands!" Santana yelled in reply. They heard Rachel huff and Quinn continued talking.

"Santana, Rachel and I were talking before and we think its best for you to just relax and stop being shy around her! She likes you, that's obvious. Lets just see how the night goes okay? Try t not be so distant, it'll make things harder."

Santana nodded and continued searching through her clothes.

* * *

><p>I woke up this morning to the sun blinding me. I had an amazing dream last night. I can't remember it fully but ever since I had met Santana i didn't have one dream without her in it. Also, I wasn't so God damn hungry in my dream.<p>

It was already 6 o'clock and I was waiting at red's bar for the girls. I'd been here with them before and I adored it because of the dance floor. I was about to check the time when on cue, Santana walked in. It was like slow motion, she was wearing a tight black dress that clung to her skin and her hair was perfect as usual, it made my heart skip a beat. She was the sexiest most beautiful, captivating woman I had ever met in my life.  
>Rachel and Quinn were right behind her but I couldn't take her eyes off of Santana.<p>

"You look absolutely stunning" I said with wide eyes.

She looked up confidently.

"Thank you gorgeous, so do you!" She winked.

_Wow, this was a different Santana._

We all sat at a booth and had small talk about our days. I talked about my run this morning and how id ran further and faster than I ever had before. Santana was really opening up to me, making jokes and conversation. I couldn't get enough of it.

Finally more personal topics came up. I talked about my dancing and where I grew up. Rachel talked about how she was going be famous one day, which we had all already heard from her 1000 times. Quinn talked about how she wants a family, Santana looked at her sympathetically when she said that and I wondered if Quinn had family issues... But that's not something I'm gunna pry about. It was now Santana's turn, she talked about how she's studying music and loves it. The fire of passion in her eyes made her so adorable I just wanted to listen to her talk all day till the end of time. She was so wise and I felt like she was, or was some day going to be a very powerful person. Quinn and Rachel left to dance and Santana looked over at me and smiled, it was like our hearts were beating as one. I could see in her eyes that she wanted me and I knew she could see it in mine. I leaned over to kiss her but she turned away.  
>"Not yet" she whispered, she was shy again.<br>She grabbed my hand which sent shivers down my spine and dragged me to the dance floor.  
>We laughed and danced all night! It was perfect! At one point a gross, sloppy man accidentally bumped into me which made Santana spin around and yell something aggressively in Spanish. It was super sexy. The man looked terrified and didn't come near us for the rest of the night. I was rather thankful for that because he did look kind of creepy.<p>

We all decided to call it a night seen as though it was getting quite late. I hugged them all goodbye but lingered a little longer with Santana's. When I let go I stared at her smile. It made her whole face light up. How could someone be so beautiful? Luckily I could drive myself back home because I didn't drink any alcohol, Santana was intoxicating enough.

I got to my apartment starving. It was worse tonight than it had ever been! What's going on lately? Maybe I really should go to the doctors. I didn't bother turning any lights on, the moonlight through my windows made just enough light to see. I went to my fridge and grabbed any edible food. Cheese, some dried fruit, a yoghurt and something that looked liked old pizza.  
>I turned around and..<p>

"WHAT THE FUCK" I screamed and dropped my food everywhere. _What the hell?_ Rachel, Quinn and Santana were sat side by side on my kitchen bench.

"HOW THE FU-" I was cut off by Santana.

"Hey Britt, look I know this is weird, we're in your house without even knocking and walking through the door but ... But just chill out okay... Well, there's a reason you're feeling the way you're feeling... Hungry, strong... It's because ... How do I say this, well, Britt... It's because-" Santana didn't finish.

"BRITTANY YOU'RE A VAMPIRE" Rachel yelled.

_What?_

"What the hell Berry I thought it had to be me to say it?" Santana sighed hopping off the kitchen counter.  
>"Its true though Britt, you are... well you kind of are...we have a lot of explaining to do." She added.<p>

"Oh and we're vampires too!" Quinn half sang while waving at me.

"Yeeeeaaa. Me, Rach and Quinn here are, um... vampires. Funny story actually. We should probably start explaining now."

My heart was still beating at an unhealthy rate and it was so loud it was almost deafening... When it slowed down I realised what was going on. It was just a joke.

"Ha-ha very funny guys, stop being dicks you almost gave me a heart attack, you're not vampires, you're freaks."

"Told ya she wasn't gunna believe it" Quinn said.

"Shut up Fabray! Britt, its true. How did we get to your apartment before you? How did we get in?" Santana walked closer to me, I put my hand up to stop her. I was trying to think this through.

"Britt... Just look" Santana opened up her mouth and fangs seemed to sparkle in the darkness of my apartment. I stumbled backwards but Santana grabbed me before I fell.

"So you have sharp teeth, big deal! What the actual fuck, is this real? Am I dreaming, did I pass out or something cos I swear I didn't drink!" I put my hand to my head to try remember.

"You're not dreaming love" Santana smirked.

"I am, I'll wake up soon." my breath shook.

Santana came a little closer and spoke. "Here I'll prove its not! Quinn, Rachel you know what to do!"

And just like that Quinn and Rachel seemed to disappear. I looked at Santana scared and confused.

"We're really fast!" she laughed.

"So, that doesn't prove this isn't a dream, if anything it proves it is!" I said smugly.

"That's not what I'm showing you, hold my hand!" She smiled at me and i felt... Safe, despite what she had just told me. I reached out and as soon as our fingers entwined we were on my apartment buildings roof.

"_**What the fuck?" **_I yelled. "How the frick did you do that, are you really that fast?" I could barely comprehend what just happened.

"Yes, we're really that fast." She smirked again, she was enjoying this. "Okay, now. To prove this isn't a dream. You know how in a dream, when you start to fall your body wakes you up because it thinks you're going to die?" She spoke slowly so i could follow what she was saying.

"Yea, that sinking feeling wakes me up" I said and nodded to show I was following.

"Weeelll, about that." And without warning she pushed me right off the apartment building.

I started scream and the sinking feeling came, I knew I was close to the ground but I didn't wake. **_Shit I'm gunna die. I'm actually going to die!_**

Suddenly I felt hands gracefully grab me. I opened my eyes to see Rachel had caught me without effort. Quinn was stood beside her smiling smugly. I was shaking with fear.

"Okay, okay I'm not dreaming, I believe you, please don't ever shove me off the top of a building EVER again"  
>I lifted my head back to see Santana was already stood on the other side of Rachel. I felt very, very sick.<p>

"Quinn go sort out the people who heard or saw this will ya?" Santana asked, Quinn nodded and disappeared.

"What the, what the..." Is all I managed to get out before I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This chapter is mainly just explaining what's going on with Britt and her vampireness-ness and it explains the history of the girls. Drama will occur soon don't worry. OoOoOoOh what's even going oonnn? Enjoy! Sorry it's not perfect I only get the laptop for a little while. xx**

* * *

><p>I woke up in bed, it was still dark out and the moon was still bright and full. I was just about to try to get back to sleep when I realised what had just happened.<br>_Pfft, It had to be a dream..._  
><em>I came home and passed out from... hunger?... I guess? and I had a weird dream.<em>  
><em>Yea that was it!<em>

"Hi"

_WHAT THE HELL!?_ I sat up straight to see Santana casually sat on top of my drawers, Rachel leaning by the door frame and Quinn stood slightly beside her. All three of them had said it at the same time.

"Guys! Stop it with this sneaking around thing and scaring the shit out of me" I said desperately.

"Sorry, we did handle this rather badly. It's not how I saw it happening at all" Rachel said.

"Not so smart are you now berry?" Santana chuckled.

"So, this isn't a dream. Okay, I'll accept that. You obviously don't want to drink my blood so we're good there.. ... Hold up you said that I was a vampire?"

"Yea kinda... we didn't bite you though don't worry about that" Quinn smiled lightly.

"Then who the hell did, i don't know any other vampires around here? And why are you like all normal? Like why aren't you hiding from the sun? Why do you have jobs? Rachel why the hell do you go to school with me? Don't get me wrong I like dance class with you but i mean vampire's dont age? Like what about getting famous? What about Kurt is he a vampire?"  
>Those were the first questions that popped into my mind... Out of ALL the questions i could have asked those were the ones that escaped out of my mouth.<p>

"What? Lady Hummel? No way! He's as human as he is gay!" Santana stated.

"I'm sure going to miss him! He's the only person I've ever met with as much talent as myself. Well apart from Santana here, but she'll never admit how good she is. Wasted potential if you ask me."

"Hello? Earth to vampires! Are you gunna answer my questions?" I said smartly.

"Well firstly, I think Santana's attitude is already rubbing off on you. Secondly, we have jobs because we need money! I go to school because i enjoy learning about the arts and drama. I've joined drama, dance and singing schools a lot over the years. I never get tiered of it! And one day i'll get famous ! I'll just have to dramatically fake my death when people start to realise i never age!" Rachel beamed.

"You'd like that wouldn't you Rachel?" Santana mocked.

"We still try to live as normally as we can, we're still kind of human-" Quinn started to explain until Santana butted in.

"Except we live forever, we have powers and every now and again we have to suck someones blood" Santana blurted.

"Santana, relax" Quinn said quietly.

"Sorry it just, it's not always ideal really is it?" Santana mumbled.

"No it's not Santana, for Rachel and myself either." Quinn said.

Santana looked over apologetically but i was to wrapped up in this big mess to think properly.

"Guys please can you explain things more from the beginning, you said I'm kind of vampire, what does that even mean?" I know i get confused easily but this shit is worse than algebra.

Rachel jumped forward and an arm reached out sideways dramatically.  
>"Well, a long, long, long, long, long long long-"<p>

"She gets the point dwarf" Santana sighed.

Rachel dropped her arm and continued.

"A human woman Elizabeth, and a vampire male, Henry fell deeply in love. Now this can never really happen seen as though humans can only fall for humans and vampires can only fall for vampires. Its only happened on like 2 occasions because of the big soul mate, destiny thing but I mean can you just imagine the drama?! Although on second thought that would be quite thrilling! Anyway, it was their destiny to be together."

"What about twilight though? That was a story of love between human and vampire?" I quickly asked.

"Oh my God, those movies are such a load of shit! They ridiculed the vampire community. Sucking animal blood? That's just dirty, and it doesn't help us live anyway." Santana shook her head . "Britt forget everything you ever knew about vampires. We are here to give you the gospel truth."

I nodded to let Rachel continue.

"Well they conceived a child, a baby boy. Elizabeth had to raise him herself because of course a vampire never ages and it would just be the biggest mess to ever occur... Henry wanted her and their son to live a happy, human, normal life and the story has it that Elizabeth wanted the same for their child too. So, Elizabeth stayed human along with her child and never spoke of vampires again.  
>Thus why the child never knew he was the son of a vampire and thus, why no family stories have been passed down. Anyway, the boy grew up, reproduced, and well... Britt long story short it turns out that you, are the last remaining relative of his family with the vampire gene. You're a pure bred. Which is very, very rare. Theres only been one other case of a pure bred before and that's um... ." She paused. "That's Santana."<p>

I looked at Santana. She was looking at me with such deep brown eyes with such worry... she was sucking me in... ... Awkward choice of words there...

"Okay so why am I only just turning into a vampire now? That's what the huger is right? And why did this not happen to any of my other relatives? They were human... As far as I know... Oh my god what about my little sister? Does she have the gene?"

"No, it's just you. Your sister doesn't have the gene. This is YOUR destiny! This is only happening now because it takes something to trigger the vampire gene." Rachel finished.

"What do you mean something triggers it? And thanks but I believe that we choose our own destiny!" I added firmly.

"Well Brittany, in your case you actually kind of do choose" Santana hopped of my draws and was instantly sat next to me on my bed.  
>"I know this is confusing, trust me I know. We all find it strange, but we've had a long time to adjust to the idea. We've been waiting for you. You see because you're a pure bred and lived most of your life human. You can choose whether you want to be a vampire or not. Also, your vampire gene was triggered by..." She stopped and looked at me with so much sadness. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and never let go. "Your vampire gene thing was triggered by me"<p>

_What?_

"What do you mean?"

"We'll leave you two alone" Quinn said, and in the blink of an eye they were gone.

"I didn't wanna tell you this, ugh, its gunna sound weird but um, we are kind of destined to be together..."

I looked at her blankly until it sank in. Suddenly it all made sense. I smiled widely without realising.

"You're taking this rather well!" She giggled.

"Well, no its just that it makes sense I mean when I saw you I just knew I had to be with you... Man its crazy to think that so soon but I've never been so sure of anything in my whole life"

Santana's smile was bigger than I'd ever seen it. God I wanted to always make her smile like that.

"So tell me more about this vampire stuff!"

"Well, I've been around for a while. Have you heard about the american revolutionary war?"

"No" I was quite embarrassed. Should I know? "I'm not very smart!" I added.

"Yes you are!" She took my hand and my whole body came to life. Wow. "Well, that stuff doesn't matter anyway. You see I am apparently the most powerful vampire there ever was and ever will be because as you know like yourself, I'm a pure bred. The first ever. But at first I didn't know or care what that meant."

"So as a pure bred you had a choice right?... And you chose to become a vampire? From what I can tell you don't seem to like it very much. Apart from when you were teasing me up on the rooftop. Thanks for that by the way."

She looked at me apologetically then smiled.

"Well it does have its perks, you should have seen your face. Things were a little different for me. I knew of my fate from being a little girl. I was dead set on choosing to stay as a human because well, come on who wants to suck blood? But in the end I chose to become a vampire."

"Why?" I asked as I stroked her hand.

"Because of you." She whispered. "You triggered my vampire gene."

"What? What do you mean? I thought you were like, really old?" I asked

"Haha, yea you definitely weren't born back then. See, being a pure bred and knowing of my family and fate I was exposed to everything. A family friend who was a vampire, he was like Rachel and he could see the future..."

"Woah hold up, Rachel can see the future? ... Ooohh, yep, yep. That makes so much sense"

"Yep, but she's not always right though..." Santana stated.

"God she always seems it to me" I gasped "She saw me coming didn't she!?"  
><em>Of course!<em>

Santana just laughed, she was still holding my hand and I clung to it tighter.

"Well, when I was 18 he showed me a vision he got, it was a vision of you. I couldn't tell what year you were in, or how we would even meet. All I could see in the vision was your eyes, your beautiful blue eyes, and all I could feel was, love. He told me that you were my soul mate but we were in different lifetimes. Although, I didn't think it would take this long to find you... He said that it was our fate, our destiny to be together and if my vampire gene was triggered I could change into a vampire to one day, get to you. See, once I saw you in that vision my hunger kicked in because vampire gene had been triggered... It seems that meeting your soul mate does that..." She grinned at me and my heart melted. "I had a year to think it over, if I sucked someone's blood in that year I would turn into a vampire. If not, the vampire gene would die, I would stay human..."

"And never have met me" I finished. "I'm glad you did it San. I think you're the most amazing person I've ever met."  
>I wasn't even scared of her. She was still, just Santana... Just a little older than I thought. Santana looked at me softly and I could tell she was glad I said person and not vampire.<p>

I blinked and she was instantly closer to me, this super speed thing was kind of hot! She placed her hand around my neck, leaned in slowly and planted a small but loving kiss on my lips. My whole body trembled. How could a simple small kiss do this much to me?  
>It wasn't enough, I needed more of Santana. I crashed our lips together again and my tongue slid in her mouth automatically. I had never felt so much passion in my life. We were like two lost puzzle pieces finally put together.<p>

* * *

><p>The sunlight woke Santana and I up. We laid in bed in complete awe of our night. Santana pecked me on the forehead before she spoke.<br>"I have waited far too long for this, but it was worth it."

I stroked Santana's face.  
>"I can't believe this is happening... In a good way though, wait you sleep?" I wondered aloud.<p>

"Yea everyone needs sleep!" Santana said simply.

"Yea silly question." I can be so stupid sometimes.

Santana put her arm around me and pulled me in tighter.

"It wasn't a silly question at all Britt-Britt"

Relief swept over me knowing Santana didn't think I was dumb , I also really loved that new nick name...  
>I wanted to lie like this forever, but I had way more stuff to ask..<p>

"Sorry to ruin the moment but, I have more questions..."

"Shoot!" Santana grinned.

"meeting you 6 months ago triggered my vampire gene thingy jiggy wig wob ?" I asked.

Santana giggled.

"Yes, your vampire gene thingy jibby wib wob"

"And if I suck someone's blood in the next 6 months i will become ... A vampire"

"Correct. Rachel wanted to tell you as soon as you met me. But I didn't let her. When I saw you, saw you face to face properly. I could just see how full of life you were and I didn't want to take that away. That's why I was so distant with you. I can understand why Henry didn't want to bite Elizabeth... I mean I'd waited so long for you but I just got so, so scared. I don't think id ever been as scared in my whole life when I met you. I mean you were finally in my life and I didn't know how to deal with it. Rachel couldn't tell what year you were in either, sometime her visions just come in flashes. She had **SO** many visions of you, they were what kept me going, and she knew she'd bump into you one day... But she just didn't know when. It was excruciating to wait but God when I saw you I thought it would be best to let you live as a human. When your hunger got worse though you just deserved to at least know the truth."  
>I could see Santana had been suffering for too long. Santana was feeling venerable and scared I could tell she wanted to change the subject.<br>"Anyway back to basics, if you do decide to suck someone's blood in the next 6 months, your fangs actually form as soon as you touch the human skin with your teeth...and that makes it easier to ... um suck the blood, then when you're a vampire you can get out your fangs any time you please, it's a cool party trick!" She joked.

_Six months to choose whether or not to be a vampire?_

"Santana I don't wanna kill anyone!" I blurted. _An eternity murdering people?_

Santana chuckled softly.

"You have such a pure innocent heart, I love that about you! We don't kill people Britt, we suck blood out of them, yes. But not enough to kill them and we do it as little as we can. But we do need blood to survive. If we happen to be very hungry we kill bad people. Before I met Quinn that's what I would do. But Quinn can erase people's memories so we suck a humans blood, not too much! and then Quinn takes away that memory and I replace it with a new one... a better one."

A wave of relief came over me.

"Wow you guys can do that? So Rachel can see the future, Quinn can erase memories and you can...give memories?"

"I have mind control, I can control emotions, I can make you feel things pain or sadness, I can plant thoughts and memories, I can make people do things. I'm also the fastest and strongest vampire ever" she winked when she said that last part.

"Oh my god you better not have used your powers on me" i gasped.

"No Britt I haven't! Rachel, Quinn and I try really hard to never use our powers unless its necessary."

"Wait so cos you guys are vampires, is that why you're so hot? Like flawlessly hot? Like seriously you're really beautiful" I asked honestly.

Santana burst out laughing and covered her mouth. It was the loudest id ever heard her laugh, it was music to my ears.

"Hahaha, no you must just think that about me, which I'm totally flattered by because the feeling's mutual. But really? Did you forget that Rachel's also a vampire because she looks like a garden gnome."

There was a bump behind my bedroom door.

"Santana!" It was Rachel. "I heard that! And I'll have you know, some people find me very attractive."

"Well stop eavesdropping and get away from behind the door! Go back to the lounge and practice your golden globe speech or something, I can hear you breathing! Helloooo, heightened senses!?... And Jesus, that means you too Quinn." Santana yelled.

"Ugh, I hate how powerful you are!" Quinn playfully shouted.

Santana could tell the two girls had left and we both burst into laughter.

"Now I get why you knew I was outside the other day!" I grinned._ I knew that was too weird!_ "You three have a very special friendship!" I giggled.

"Yea well we take best friends forever to a **whole** new level!" Santana said.

I could tell Santana loved them, as much as she teased them. She really cared.

"How did you meet them?" I asked.

"Well, with Rachel I was learning about music and stuff, still trying to live as much of a humanly life as I could...So that wasn't all a lie what I told you at the bar. I just don't study anymore, I couldn't be bothered to keep going to school's and doing the same thing over and over and bla-bla. So now I just stick with having a job. Rachel was an aspiring actress, still a human, and we were in a little jazz band that played in a few bars to get a little money. She was annoying as hell but man she knew exactly where her life was going. I actually think that's why she can see the future as a vampire now. Sadly though...she didn't see that one night after a performance she was going to get jumped in an alleyway. She was stabbed nine times."

Santana's voice trembled and she paused, she closed her eyes at the thought.

"I could smell the blood and I could smell death. I got there so quickly that the two men that jumped here were still there. I killed them both instantly. Rachel was still alive but barely. God she was so desperate to live and she definitely wasn't going to survive...so i did the only thing i could...i bit her. I didn't know if that's what she would want but i couldn't let her die."

"I think she seems to like it! It's a dramatic life style" I tried to lighten the mood and I could tell Santana appreciated the effort.

I took Santana's hand and examined her face. I explored her jaw line and her flawless lips, her nose and the crinkle's on her forehead she was making from frowning at her memory...Then I saw the sadness in her eyes.

"You saved her Santana." I said. "What about Quinn?"  
>Hopefully it would be a better story than Rachel's.<p>

"Well I met Quinn before Rachel and she was already a vampire. As a human, Quinn was happily married and just had a child, a girl named Bethany. They were very poor and disease and sickness was plaguing the town. Although it scared her love was enough for the Fabray's! Ironically, Quinn didn't know that sickness and poverty was the least of her worries. There was also a vampire in town too. Her name was Marie. Quinn liked to help the sick on the streets and that's when she met Marie. Quinn thought Marie looked ill and offered to help her. They introduced themselves and all was going well until for some unknown reason, Marie just bit Quinn. Didn't suck her blood or even kill her. Just bit her. Quinn had read story books about the undead before, so she had an idea about what she was turning into. She turned into a vampire almost instantly. It's not even painful, a burst of power flows through you and then boom. Fangs and eternal life. Anyway, Marie turned to her afterwards and laughed. Just laughed in her face."

Santana was so disgusted that she was shaking with anger.

"Quinn was distraught and left her child and husband behind, she just ran. She couldn't be around them anymore. She didn't want Bethany to be around her when she was now a blood sucking vampire. When she left it destroyed her. Quinn was in a forest when I found her. I don't even know how long she'd been out there. She was just sat up against a tree staring up at the sky with tears streaming down her face. I entered Quinn's mind to try help her, to try calm her mind and make her feel happy. When I got inside her mind it was so painful in there I felt like I was dying... And I live forever so, you can see what I'm getting at here. I picked her up, cradled her and got inside her mind again to calm her down. I made the weight on her heart lift for a while and promised we would find the vampire that did this to her. It took a little while but we got her. We smashed Marie into a thousand pieces. Just like she did to Quinn inside. That's also why I think Quinn can erase memories. Because more than anything she just wants to forget! Forget about abandoning Bethany, forget her old life and what she had, forget that she's a vampire and forget her little baby's face."

I felt so sorry for them all. I didn't even know what to say! They had all gone through so much loss and heartache that living forever and having powers just didn't seem like a big enough reward for all the pain.

* * *

><p><strong>You might be able to tell where this is going! But i'm excited! What is Brittany gunna chose? I mean I wouldn't wanna have to disappear from my own life and live in the shadows forever... but if I had Santana I would jump at the chance lol<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks Sasha for the review! :) Hope you all enjoy this chapter. We're getting deeper into things now. I just think this chapter needed to be added to show San and Britt relaxing together and how compatible they are despite their situation.**

* * *

><p>"...you take her hand and then the vision ends" Rachel quivered.<p>

"Well fuck." Quinn sighed.

"I also had a vision about Kurt but that's not important."

"You gunna tell her?" Quinn asked.

"I think its best I don't... She's already got a lot to worry about and the vision could be about something other than Brittany" Rachel said trying to convince herself.

"I doubt that, but I guess you're right" Quinn paused. "I never used to believe in soul mates... It just seemed irrational." Quinn confessed.

"And your opinion's changed then?" Rachel smirked.

"Sort of, I mean Santana and Brittany are perfect for each other and with this whole destiny thing and complicated vampire gene... Soul mates seems like the only answer." Quinn murmured.

"Yea I think so too... Well I have to pee, and if my vision is correct, when I get back Santana will be coming down, so don't mention anything!" Rachel ordered.

"Seriously I can't believe you get visions about when you're gunna pee!"

Rachel just stared at Quinn unimpressed and went to find Brittany's toilet.

* * *

><p>Brittany looked at Santana adoringly in a comfortable silence.<p>

"I'm really sorry you all had to go through so much. You're such strong people." Brittany said softly.

"Thanks Britt Britt...You should get some more rest. Have a nap. I'm sure this has all been pretty overwhelming for you, and you didn't get much sleep. We can hang out for the rest of the day if you want?"

"Yes that would be perfect... I am kind of tiered, you should get some more rest too, it cant have been any easier for yourself." Brittany tiredly replied.

When Brittany drifted off to sleep peacefully, Santana headed down to the lounge where Rachel and Quinn were sat on the couch awkwardly.

"Did you guys sleep here?!" Santana laughed.

"Yep! And Brittany really needs a better couch, I think sleeping on a pile of bricks would have been more comfortable!" Quinn complained.

"You could have just gone home." Santana flumped down on the armchair beside the couch.

"We decided to stay in case things didn't go too great" Rachel said.

"How did things go?" Quinn asked.

"Um good, yea good I think. She seems to be taking it really well."  
>Santana thought back on the night. <em>It was amazing, Brittany was amazing<em>.

"Do you um, know what she's going to chose?" Rachel questioned.

"You tell me, you're the one that can see the future!"

"You're the mind freak...Enter her mind!" Rachel retaliated.

"Oooh, shots fired." Quinn teased.

"Good one man hands, touché'... You win that one. Have you had any visions?" Santana asked.

"None with Brittany in them." Rachel said quietly.

"It's not looking good then is it" Santana felt deflated.

_She couldn't be angry at Brittany if she chose to stay human though... Could she?_

"No Santana, don't think like that. It doesn't mean she's going to chose to stay human. I haven't had a vision recently of Brittany as a human or as a vampire so lets not think too much into it." Rachel got up, walked behind the couch and put her hands on her waist worryingly.

Santana observed Rachel and could instantly tell something was up.

"Rachel... what the hell are you hiding?" She bluntly asked.

"Nothing why would you ask such a thing?" Rachel's pitch heightened at the end of her sentence.

"Come on Berry, if you wanna be an actress you're gunna have to do better than that!"

Santana and Rachel stared at each other, neither one wanting to speak next.

"Look I'll just go into your mind if I have to!" Santana stood up and headed towards Rachel.

"No, no, please don't it feels so weird." Rachel begged.

"Just tell her Rachel!" Quinn said quickly.

Rachel sighed in defeat and paused before she spoke.  
>"Okay well I" Rachel cleared her throat. "I had a vision last night that Kurt auditioned for a Broadway show and didn't get in so I'm just a little sad for him that's all."<p>

Santana squinted at Rachel. "Lies!" she pointed at her threateningly. "Stop with the bullshit. Don't make me enter that crazy mind of yours Rach. I'll do it. don't test me."

"Fine! I wasn't lying about that but anyway...While I was cleaning up the food that Brittany dropped, the vision started to come. At first I was like oh here we go another random vision about something totally irrelevant like there's going to be a storm on the 25th of April 2018... but it was actually about you... and Quinn was in it too. You were upset and you..." Rachel stopped. She couldn't finish, she looked at Santana with huge eyes full of sympathy.

There was silence again. Rachel really didn't want to have to tell her.

"Fine I'm going into your mind!"

Santana didn't even need to put much effort into it. She was in Rachel's mind with in a split second and watched the vision.

**_"I cant do this!" Santana was crying so much Quinn could only just understand her._**  
><strong><em>"You have to erase her out of my mind. You have to!" She added desperately.<em>**

**_"Santana no! I'm not going to!" Quinn said firmly._**

**_"Quinn! Please. I'm begging you! Get her out of my head! Please!"_**

**_Santana cried painfully until Quinn gave in. She couldn't stand to see Santana like this._**

**_"Are you sure Santana? Are you sure this is what you want?" She asked._**

**_Santana nodded bravely with puffy red eyes and gulped. Quinn took her by the hand and..._**

That was the end of the vision.

Santana stumbled backwards and sat back down on the armchair. Nobody spoke a word. Santana just stared into outer space with a deep, sick empty feeling.

"Santana... that can change okay? It might not even be what you think. That might not even happen and that's just the future of the course that we're on now... We could change paths anytime okay? One little thing could change that!" Rachel said desperately. She walked closer to Santana and bent down in front of her.

"Santana look at me. This is the only vision I've ever had that I didn't agree with. You have to hold on to hope."

Santana shook her head and a tear escaped her eye. She wiped it away quickly and took a deep breath in.

"I'm um, gunna go out for a drive, get some fresh air and bring Brittany some food back." More tears were starting to fall but Rachel and Quinn both knew it would be best to ignore it. They knew that Santana hated pity.  
>She instantly ended up at the other side of the lounge and before leaving, told the girls that if Brittany woke up to tell her she would be back soon. The girls agreed and Rachel sat down in the armchair.<p>

"I hate seeing the future. Ya know, some people would love it! I mean I thought it was awesome at first. One of the first visions I ever got was about Obama being our first black president and I was absolutely thrilled. But now my visions just seem to be a right pain." Rachel thought a loud.

"Did you mean what you said before? About the path being able to change? That the vision might be wrong?" Quinn asked.

Silence fell through the apartment.

"I don't know Quinn" Rachel said quietly. "I really don't. I just didn't want Santana to give up. But I mean what I said about not agreeing with it." She added.

"I don't agree with it either but that doesn't change anything. What about back in the day when you saw Miley Cyrus twerking at the VMA's? We didn't even know who the hell she was! I didn't agree with it, but it still happened." Quinn stated disappointedly.

"I thought it was a great expression of modern art and a lot of fun... I'll admit when I first saw it, times were different and I was rather distressed. I mean we would never show that much skin and that foam finger was rather odd... But I still think she's great... Anyway, back on track here. Santana and Brittany are soul mates. You said so yourself. Its their destiny to be together. So I believe it will all work out."

"God I really hope you're right Rachel, it would destroy Santana if Brittany choses to be human." Quinn said.

"I know." Rachel sighed. "I remember my first vision of Brittany. We were talking about Disney movies and she was so cute and innocent. That hasn't even happened yet! So at least we still have time with her if she decides to stay human."

"Santana was so happy when you got your first vision of Brittany." Quinn smiled.

"She was happy with every vision, I could never wait to tell Santana about them. Sometimes she'd watch them in my mind and each time she would fall even more in love with Brittany. That girl really is something, hell even I could fall for those eyes. It's like they're staring right through you."

"Yea I remember watching Santana closely whenever you would tell her about them or when she would watch them. Its like she was only ever truly happy and truly living when she saw Brittany. I'd never seen Santana like that, I don't think I've ever seen someone so in love. I'm just hoping Brittany feels as much love for her." Quinn said.

"I do."

Rachel and Quinn turned around to see Brittany stood there awkwardly smiling.

"And what is it with my eyes? They're not that special!" She joked and sat next to Quinn. "Santana makes me feel alive too. Like maybe before her, I was the un-dead one and she brought me back to life." Brittany smiled. She never thought she was good with words but she was quite impressed with that.

"How long you been there? I thought you'd be in bed for a while longer!" Quinn asked.

_This is when we need Santana's heightened senses_.

"Since you said that Santana was very happy about Rachel getting a vision! And yea I just kept waking up. I had an awful nightmare about these three vampires that shoved me off a rooftop... Oh wait" Brittany said sarcastically.

"Still on that are we?" Quinn joked.

"Where's Santana?" Brittany wondered.

"Just out getting you some groceries I think" Rachel said.

"Oh really? She shouldn't have, I could have done that myself!"

"Well she wanted to get some air too." Quinn stated.

Silence fell across the room. It wasn't awkward but nobody knew what to say. Brittany desperately wanted to say how sorry she was for what they had been through... But she didn't know if it would be appropriate to?

_Maybe Santana wasn't even supposed to tell me? ... No I have to say something! Just something short and sweet._

"Hey um, guys ... I just wanna say that I really admire your strength and courage. You're both very extraordinary women. All three of you are and I am very lucky to have met you all."

"Thanks Brittany, we're lucky too" Quinn's voice croaked slightly.

"Thank you Brittany. We feel the same." Rachel smiled.

Silence fell through the apartment again and this time it was starting to get awkward. Brittany knew why.

_What am I going to chose?_

"I um, I don't know what I am going to chose yet. I haven't thought it through. I plan on spending the next couple of months figuring it out while spending time with Santana... Its just, I do want to be with Santana. Oh God I do, but I have my little sister and I don't want to just disappear ya know?"

"We understand Brittany" Quinn said.

"We do. Its early days yet and its a big decision." Rachel added.

"I'm hoping that if it does turn out that I chose to stay human, we can still be friends?" Brittany sweetly asked.

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other sadly.

"Britt, honey if you chose to stay human... That won't be possible" Rachel said.

"What?" Brittany's heart sank.

"If you chose to stay human, I wipe your memory of all of this and Santana, Rachel and I will move away." Quinn looked at Brittany with a huge look of sorrow.

_What?_

"You can't do that! That's not fair!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Britt, you can't know of vampires if you chose to stay human. And what about Santana, think about Santana it wouldn't be fair on her at all!" Rachel explained with a slight annoyed tone.

_No... what about their friendship...Santana? Why was this happening?_

* * *

><p>Santana was walking the streets of New York in a gaze. She kept replaying the vision over and over in her head.<p>

_Why did I want to forget Brittany in it? she obviously wanted to stay human right? God no I cant think like that. Soul mates remember? But why should I even be angry at her if she choses to stay human? She had a little sister she obviously cared for... And a great positive life..._

Santana's tears started to fall again.  
>She didn't think it was going to be this hard. She had craved Brittany all her life and now she was here, it was just as excruciatingly painful.<p>

_Why did I have to care so much about her. Brittany's perfect, pure and innocent... and I'm a fucking vampire._

_ Love __**sucks**__..._

Santana grabbed some groceries before heading back to her own apartment to clean her self up ready to go back to Brittany's. The shower's heat was relaxing. She really needed to just take a big deep breath in and calm her mind.

_Don't think about what might happen. Think about now. Think about how you finally have Brittany. You get to hang out with her all day. Just think about that._

Santana's heart warmed up and the sick feeling vanished.

When Santana arrived at Brittany's Rachel and Quinn were still sat in the living room.

"God aren't you guys bored yet?" Santana teased.

She started to put the groceries away opening random cupboards till she found the right ones. Quinn and Rachel walked over hesitantly.

"Brittany's up, she's in the shower." Quinn stated.

"She's a little upset." Rachel added quietly.

"What? What the fuck? Why? What did you say to her?" Santana glared at them both.

"We told her that if she chose to be human I would wipe her memory." Quinn bravely stated. "She got a little frustrated and went to shower. She's just stressed and scared."

"Hell yea I'd be fucking distressed if someone told me they were gunna wipe my memory! Bit of a slap to the face don't ya think?"

"Sorry but she wanted to know if we'd still be friends and we just couldn't lie" Quinn desperately explained.

"Why would it matter! If we do have to erase her memory then she wont remember us lying about it anyway would she!?" Santana threw the milk in the fridge and slammed the door closed so hard it flung back open. She didn't even think she pushed it with any force! If anything she hardly touched it.  
>She breathed out a big sigh and then lightly closed the fridge door.<p>

When she looked up Rachel and Quinn looked apologetically and left with speed.  
>Santana shook her head and waited for Brittany to finish in the shower.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Brittany's P.O.V<span>**

I can't forget Santana! I won't! I don't care how powerful Quinn is!

I walked downstairs to find Santana patiently waiting. She had made me cheese on toast, I was so hungry ate it all within a split second.

She looked up to me and smiled softly.  
>"Hey I'm sorry about Quinn and Rachel, I just-"<p>

I cut her off.  
>"Lets not talk about it okay, lets just enjoy the rest of our day together!"<p>

She came towards me, took my hand and kissed me on the cheek.  
>"You read my mind!"<p>

I decided I wouldn't bring anything up to do with vampires unless I really had to. It's too stressful for the both of us.

I thanked her for the cheese on toast and for getting groceries, which I promised to repay her for.

We discussed options of what we should do for the rest of the day and then came to a decision to just make things up as we went a long. I loved doing things spontaneously. They always made the best adventure storied.

When we got in the car I thought I'd ask random questions... because even though I felt like I've known Santana my whole life. I really didn't.

"What's your favourite food?" I knew Santana still ate food. I would watch her on her lunch break at work and study her every move.

"Ooh good question! Well of course Mexican food! Anything spicy! Oh my god I love chocolate! Like Chocolate is the way to my heart." Santana was smiling ear to ear. It was so good to see her like this.  
>"What's yours?"<p>

"I love anything to do with chicken! Like chicken nuggets were sent from God and chicken salad's melt my soul. I love all meat really. And I agree, chocolate is the way to my heart too!"

I already knew this was going to be a night I'd never forget.

We drove around and then decided to have a small walk in the park. We held hands the whole time and I thought I would jump out of my skin from happiness. We later grabbed some McDonalds, I got nuggets of course and then we decided to park up, listen to the radio and wait for the night to arrive.

We sat side by side in Santana's car while talking and laughing non stop. We just worked perfectly together, we really were meant to be.

"Favourite movies?" Santana asked.

"I love Disney movies!" I beamed! "That might seem silly but I don't think there's one I don't like! I go through phases of watching the same one every night when I can't sleep. At the moment its monsters inc! I'm probably a little too old but-"

"No, its not silly and you're not too old! Nobody is too old for a Disney movie! Lets watch one sometime yea?"

"Its a date! What's your favourite movie?" I wondered.

"Well, I love black and white films. Like most of the time the acting's terrible and the music is over dramatic but, i just really like the way they're written. Do you know that back then instead of saying kiss, they would say make love?" Santana chucked.

Black and white films vs. Disney movies? I felt like a child.

"You're so smart and classy" I said.

She looked over and could see the look on my face.

"I'm fucking not!" She winked at me playfully. She could see that I was feeling insecure and placed her hand around mine. "Please don't ever feel embarrassed around me about anything you have to say okay! Promise me you will never feel inferior around anyone. You're amazing, funny, SMART, talented and beautiful!"

Wow...I've never been around anyone that made me feel so safe to just be myself. I would always feel too immature, but Santana saw me the way I wished everyone else would. She held her pinkie out for me to grab.

"I pinkie promise" I linked my pinkie with hers and I had never felt so content in my whole life. "Are you even real? You seem to good to be real."

Santana laughed a little and I leaned in closer to her ear.

"Also i love _making love_ to you" I whispered grinning cheekily.  
>"Okay, right. Serious questions now, fuck one, marry one kill one! Emma Watson? Jennifer Lawrence? Aaaand... And me!" I widened my eyes at my own question.<p>

Santana burst out laughing.

"that's so easy! Id marry Emma..."

I gasped in shock dramatically.

"Babe I'm kidding! You, of course you. I chose you to fuck and to marry, every time over anyone. Emma and Jennifer don't even come into the equation!"

I didn't think I'd ever stop smiling.

"Babe huh?" I teased.

Santana blushed.  
>"I hope its okay I called you that?"<p>

"Its more than okay! Plus, you just said you'd marry me and you told me that we're soul mates! I don't think calling me babe is a big deal" I teased. "I'd chose you too. Over anyone" I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

She put her hand on my cheek and stroked it with her thumb before pulling me into a slow kiss. I don't think I could ever get over the feelings she gave me. I felt so lucky to be with her right now.

"Do you want to go sit on the bonnet and look up at the sky?" Santana thrillingly asked.

"OH MY GOD! yes!" I could not contain my excitement. This was just like a movie! I never thought these things really happened!

Santana raised the volume on the radio and wound the windows down so we would be able to hear it outside. When we hopped on top of the bonnet it made popping sounds but Santana assured me it was alright. We leaned against the window shield and everything became calm.

We looked at each other lovingly as the cool air surrounded us.

"Its a shame we wont be able to see any stars! But if we see a helicopter we can just pretend its a shooting star!" I smiled.

That's one thing I didn't like about the city. No stars.

"Sounds like a plan Britt-Britt!"

There was comfortable silence and the radio played a sweet song I'd never heard before.

"Tell me more about your life" Santana's voice was just loud enough for me to hear.

"Well, my name is Brittany Susan Pierce and I love to dance. Absolutely love it. I like to escape into that world of complete freedom ya know? I've never had any really close friends. Kind of always done my own thing. My little sister is my best friend, her name is Addison. I just call her Addie or Ad. I love her to pieces! She just turned 14 and she is getting so sassy. She's very smart. She's a lot smarter than me. I sometimes feel like the younger one. While I'm watching Disney movies she's watching documentaries about history and space and stuff. My parents have big hearts, when I was growing up I would find the simplest things really hard, I sometimes still do... and they told me that I was smart in other ways. I didn't believe them but it was the support that counted. I had my first serious relationship when I was 15! His name was Joel. I'm saying serious because it was the longest... 3 months. It was awkward and weird because we never talked about personal stuff, we'd always just take out our sexual frustration on each other. Anyway we broke up when he touched Alice Kingsley's boobs."

Santana laughed lightly. "That Joel missed out on the best thing to ever happen to him!"

"I didn't even care to be honest! I've never really felt love in that way for anyone until you came a long." I said simply.

Santana turned her head towards me and smiled, there was silence until she spoke softly and lovingly.  
>"I love you Brittany Susan Pierce."<p>

My heart jumped.  
>"I love you too Santana Lopez"<p>

My insides felt so warm and fuzzy that I thought I might actually melt right there on the spot.

A helicopter started to fly above us and I was about to tell Santana to make a wish but I heard a familiar sound coming from the radio. There was the familiar harmonica tune followed by Kesha's voice.

_TIMBER!_

"SANTANA! This is my jam!" I quickly hopped off the bonnet and turned the radio up. I ran back to the front of the car just before the rapping started to see Santana quietly humming along.

_Lets make a night you wont remember ill be the one you wont forget._

Santana looked a me with wide eyes and I knew she could tell I was about to rap because her grin got even bigger.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall! These big-iddy boys are dig-gidy dogs! Something, something about Miley Cyrus!"

I was throwing my body around crazily but with skill as Santana laughed.

I was trying to rap along and just ended up shouting the odd word i knew in time.

"BOOTY! TIMBER! OIL SPILL! TIMBER!"

Santana was laughing uncontrollably, I thought she would fall off the bonnet!

_Swing your partner round and round._

I took direction from to the song and quickly grabbed Santana's hands pulling her off the bonnet which she did happily. We were spinning around like kids at a disco. My stomach was beginning to hurt from laughing and my face was hurting from smiling so much.

"Sing!" I shouted while waving my hands at her.

The chorus came and she joined in with such enthusiasm and joy I looked at her with awe. I loved happy, carefree Santana.

"It's going down, I'm yelling timber! You better move, you better dance! Let's make a night you won't remember, I'll be the one you won't forget!"

She kept singing as we danced and I couldn't get over her voice! It was freaking amazing, it was like silk, captivating, addicting and soothing! It was flawless just like her. She would bend the notes and quiver her voice, and I really liked Kesha but Santana singing this differently was pure magic. I didn't even know she could sing! Now I know what Rachel was talking about.

This girl is perfect. How can someone be so perfect!

"Santana! What the hell! Your voice is...WOW!" I yelled.

"Your rapping's better!" She grinned.

I tried rapping again but just ended up yelling random words that seemed to fit!

"CAMEL! SOAP! FLANNEL! POTATO"

Santana was holding her stomach laughing.  
>"Ha-ha! What the fuck? Flannel? camel? I don't think those are the words Britt!"<p>

We were like two crazy school girls crying with laughter, we could hardly get words out. We screamed the last chorus like our lives depended on it and I pulled her towards me. She put her hands on my waist as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Wow so she dances and raps too!? is there anything my girl can't do?" Santana asked.

"I can't cook and I'm crap with technology. San you can really sing. Like really, really sing! I mean, don't tell Rachel but I like your voice even more than hers!"

Santana chuckled.  
>"Thanks Brittany! I wont tell her. She would probably have a mental break down" Santana smirked. "Hmmm, on second thought maybe I should tell her."<p>

"No Santana don't!" I yelled playfully.

"Okay fine! I wont!" Santana let out a breath and continued. "Thank you so much for today I don't think I have ever laughed like that! Its been the best day of my life !" She said.

"Same here San...Thank you."

I really didn't want to ever have to forget this... Santana made me feel important and special, but most importantly she made me happy. Happier than I'd ever been. The way we could just be ourselves and relax together, made me realise that we really were meant for each other. Loving Santana was the easiest thing in the world.

Maybe being a vampire wasn't such a bad thing after all? I'd have Santana until the end of time and we would have moments like this forever!

... _Forever?_

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! So next chapter Brittany is going to start to try decide what she wants. She's going to hang with the 3 girls for a bit and discuss a few vampire things with them, but she's also thinking a lot about her sister Addison and well...just wait and see I guess :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Thank you so much Sasha that means a lot! Just so you know, Rachel's visions are hardly ever wrong but we can hope right? ;)**  
><strong>StephaniieeC - Thank you so much :) I am glad you're enjoying it! <strong>

**Feel free to add opinions about where you would like the story to go! :)  
>Hope you all like this chapter. xxx I don't know about you guys but making a decision as big as the one Britt has to make would drive me insane. She's going to get some good advice in this chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p>"How about we head back to yours and get our mac on?" Santana winked.<p>

"Yea sounds good!"... What does that even mean?... It didn't matter, anything involving Santana sounds good. "We should watch a Disney movie!" I suggested.

"Sounds perfect Britt-Britt!"

As we drove home I was a little distracted. Half because I couldn't take my eyes off of Santana's flawless beauty... And half because what the fuck am I going to chose!? I kept repeating the word forever in my head. Sometimes it sounded great! **Forever** with Santana! But then sometimes it sounded like a curse... _Forever_ without Addison? Fuck. **Forever!** _Forever?_

When we got back to my apartment I was now just fully distracted by Santana's lips and I understood what she meant when she said we should "get our mac on." We fell backwards on my couch and laughed briefly before getting back to our heated kissing fest.

Santana suddenly stopped furiously and jerked herself up scaring me half to death.

"FOR GODS SAKE BERRY I CAN HEAR YOU BREATHING YOU PERV."

I quickly hurled myself up and sat straight as I fixed my hair.

"Sorry, sorry we legit only just got here! Calm the farm."

I realised it was Quinn's voice and turned around to see both her and Rachel stood in my open kitchen.

Oh my god what is it with this sneaking around and super speed.

"Can you like knock next time? What if I'm pooing or something and you randomly enter the bathroom?"

There was a brief pause until we all laughed. Quinn and Rachel apologised and promised to knock next time.

"So what do you's want?" Santana asked bluntly.

"We were just worried, we wanted to apologise and-" Rachel began to rant.

Santana lifter her hands up into the air. "Its fine, lets stop with all this apologising that's going on lately because its making me nauseous and lets all just relax." Santana slapped her thighs lightly with a sigh.

Quinn looked at me impressed as they walked over towards us.

"So you have tamed the wild Santana Lopez!?" She teased.

"Should we leave? Were you busy? Well yes of course you were, we will go if you want?" Rachel asked awkwardly.

_No!_

"No! No, stay! Santana and I were going to watch a Disney movie! Do you want to join us?" I stood up and looked at Santana for approval, she just smiled simply. "You two can have the couch and me and Santana will share the arm chair!" Santana's smile turned into a huge grin before she instantly ended up sat in the chair.

Quinn and Rachel sat down a little uncomfortably. Most likely because seconds before Santana and I were getting quite heated right in that exact spot.

"Does anyone have any requests? I pretty much have them all!" I practically yelled while standing tall in front of everyone. Being a host was fun! I hadn't done anything like this before!

"Whats your favourite?" Rachel asked enthusiastically.

"I have a few!" I stated. " I love the little mermaid! And at the moment I'm really loving Monsters Inc. and Lilo and Stitch. Me and my sister love those. I like how they aren't about princesses and stuff ya know? They're about friendship and family...Oh and have you seen Frozen? I love that! How it was about sisters! But i don't have that on dvd, I don't think thats out yet?" I started to realise i was rambling and stopped to take a breath.  
>Disney movies reminded me so much of Addison... I missed Addison. I definitely needed to call her soon...<p>

"Holy shit!" Rachel gasped.

I looked at her, her face was full of emotions. There was shock, happiness, and a look of realisation.

"What? What? What did I do?" I asked.

"Nothing! Its just, this is the first ever vision I had of you. What just happened. You, talking about Disney films! I couldn't tell when it would be! But it just happened right there, right now!" Rachel explained cheerfully.

"That's so cool! How many visions have you had of me?" I asked.

"Oh I lost count years ago! Visions of you came randomly and they weren't as strong as my others, but we all looked forward to them!" Rachel smiled.

My heart warmed up hearing that.

_I wonder what I'd be able to do as a vampire? Maybe they know?_

"When I'm a..." _Crap!_ "**If** I become a vampire, what will my powers be?"

"I have an idea!" Santana smirked.

"You do? Please tell me!" She shook her head teasingly at me. I ran over and jumped on her lap. "Baaabe! Pretty please!"

"No! I could be wrong!" Santana giggled.

"Well I bet I'd be way stronger than you!" I shrugged as though it was obvious.

Santana smugly raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Bet you wouldn't!"

"Yep, bet I would. And then I'll shove **you** off a freaking rooftop. I'll actually shove all three of you losers off the rooftop, see how you like it!"

"Nooo, don't do that, that was all fully Santana's idea!" Quinn laughed.

"No way Q, you were so looking forward to it more than anyone... You too Berry!" Santana defended.

"I don't care who's idea it was you're all getting thrown off the rooftop!" I said smartly.

I got up and turned the TV and DVD player on. It took me a few tries but I soon pressed the right buttons.  
>"Okay well, Monsters Inc. is already in, wanna watch that?"<p>

"Yep sounds great to me!" Quinn cheerfully said.

I sat back down on Santana's lap as the movie began. She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed tightly.

The movie was going smoothly when out of nowhere Rachel instantly disappeared.

"What the Jesus, mother, hell?" I thought aloud.

The other girls just shrugged and continued to watch the movie. A short while later Rachel came back with two bags of already popped popcorn.

"Ahh the perks of being a vampire!" She said dramatically.

"Fuck me!" I frightfully yelled. I almost jumped out of my skin.

Santana laughed at me and swirled my feet off her to grab a bag from Rachel.

"You get this from the movie's?" Santana asked while taking one.

"Yep!" Rachel smiled proudly.

"I could have done that in 2 seconds!" Santana mocked.

She came back and lifted me up with such ease it was like I was a bag of air, she sat back down and gently laid me across her again.  
>She gave me the bag and I ate handful after handful. Santana would only grab some every now and again. She would gently place one piece in her mouth at a time and chew it politely. I on the other hand scoffed as much as I could and chewed like a beast. I would usually be embarrassed but I was still overwhelmingly hungry and I felt safe around Santana to just be me.<br>She looked at me and shook her head smiling.

"What? I'm hungry!" I mumbled through a full mouth of popcorn. I'm surprised she even understood me.

"I can tell. Do you want me to go get a shovel so you can pile more in?" She teased.

I made a sarcastic "you're so funny" smile while popcorn exploded from my face. She giggled lightly and pecked me on the forehead.

Santana wiped her top row of teeth with her tongue smoothly and then licked her lips. She looked away from me worryingly to look up at Quinn who was sat happily enjoying the movie.

"Q..." Quinn turned around and looked at Santana questioningly. "I gotta um... I need your help."

Quinn's face turned to realisation. "Oh! Yep sure" she hopped up and nodded at Santana.

I understood what was going on. She needed to _Drink. _I got off Santana's lap as she started to stand.

"I gotta go... Ya know.. but I'll be back soon." Santana said ashamedly.

I took her hand and told her it was okay before she and Quinn vanished.

I sat back down in the armchair as Rachel spoke. "So how did today go? What did you two get up to?" She asked nicely.

"We just made things up as we went a long it was amazing. We sang and we danced." I let out a small laugh remembering my awful rapping. "It was perfect!"

"That's good to hear." She paused, put her bag of popcorn to the floor slowly and then twirled some hair around her ear. "Britt just, don't say things you don't mean okay? I do believe that you and Santana will end up together somehow..." She took a deep breathe in. "Or maybe I'm... Maybe I'm mostly just hoping." She looked at me like she was studying my face, trying to read it. All she would have been able to see was a pure expression of worry. "But please don't get her hopes up with your whole "when I'm a vampire questions." Santana has been through a lot just to get to you, I don't think you understand how much mixed emotions she's feeling."

Santana's feelings mean a lot to me I might not understand but I'm trying to...

"I said **if** I become a vampire, and don't think you understand how I feel Rachel." I said it calmly, I wasn't angry at her, she was only looking out for her friend. "This is a lot to take in still. I'm not brushing aside Santana's feelings and I'm not saying things I don't mean. I am genuinely wanting to know what I'd be like as a vampire because I am seriously considering it. I'm not just saying it for a laugh." I explained, I meant it too.

Rachel looked at me with hope and relief.

"Good. I think you'd be a powerful vampire Britt!"

"You do? Thanks...Rachel, what's it like? You know, living forever?" I asked heavy heartedly.

She let out a big sigh. "That's a part you're not so sure of isn't it?"

I nodded and she smiled at me reassuringly.  
>"Well. Its something I try to never think about really. Compared to Santana I'm still a baby vampire. But I'll admit, it is very scary. We see a lot of death and we go through a lot of loss. I watched my parents die from the shadows, although they really died when I went missing years before. We've made good friends that we've had to leave behind and we've seen some horrid things. To know that there is no release from it all, that I will always be 19 forever, until the end of time... It scares me beyond belief. We see friends come and go and that never gets easier, but with myself, after my parents death I didn't have any other family to watch die, neither did Santana. But Quinn...You know about Quinn right? And Bethany?"<p>

"I, yes, I know she had a child." I nodded and cleared my throat.

"Well Quinn built up courage to go back and see her. Years had passed so Bethany now had a family of her own, Quinn watched from a distance and she was so thrilled to see Bethany with a good life...but it killed her to know she couldn't be any part of it. What I'm trying to say is, **you** have your sister, you love her and you have a **choice**. So you really need to think things through thoroughly okay? You need to find out which life you'd be happier in. Human or Vampire? Each one you are sacrificing something."

I just stared at the floor trying to think about everything. She made it seem like being a vampire was the worst decision.

"But." Rachel added. "But being a vampire can be very rewarding. We have powers as you know. We're fast and we're really special girls! We see people fall in love all the time, we see miracles and we see life's true beauty. We appreciate it a lot more. We see new life and new inventions, new revolutions, new views on the world, we're seeing improvement in it. We have so much time to be able to do things right. I get to study my passion longer, I get to try new things! See new things! Meet new people! Everyone has their dark days right? But it makes the bright ones so much better! We make a lot of friends and we have our own family now. Santana and Quinn are my sisters and I love them more than anything. I'm so lucky to have met them! Sometimes I feel like it was our destiny to be like this! We've had some great times that I wouldn't trade for anything and those times have made up for the bad ones...There is hurt and pain, but there's also a lot of love too. Just like in a humans life. Also... Being 19 forever?...come on that's not too shabby either when ya think about it is it?"

I smiled, she got so passionate about it that it made me feel differently about everything. "Pro's and con's to everything isn't there?" I said

"Yes Britt there is, you just have to figure out which con's are worth going through."

That was something to think about.

"I love Santana, I knew from the moment I met her but I was scared to admit it... I'll admit that I haven't spent all that much time with her, but I know I could never stop loving her." I said that loud and bravely.

"Then isn't that enough?" Rachel questioned.

"I'm afraid!" I got up and sat next to Rachel on the couch. "All this is so big and scary... What if one day she realises I'm not as amazing as she thinks? What if things go wrong, what if my sister needs me? I want to be with Santana! She makes me happier than I've ever been! If she can make me this overwhelmingly happy then I cant even imagine the pain I'd feel if things didn't work...and that scares the shit out of me!"

She took my hand and squeezed it tight. "Fear can hold you back from a world of possibilities!"

She was right. A loud knock interrupted us, I looked at Rachel confused and got up to get the door.

I opened it to see Santana and Quinn.

"Santana made me knock." Quinn complained.

"Good!" I chuckled. "I don't think my heart can take any more frights. Come in!"

They came in and sat back down. I laid across Santana, she seemed to look brighter but still had a look of shame.

"Sorry about that." She whispered.

"Don't be. Its fine." I replied. "Did you put a nice memory in the persons head instead?"

"Well after Quinn took away the guys memory, I went in his mind and saw that he'd just been dumped, so I took that awful rejected feeling away and planted a feeling of hope." She said.

"That's really lovely of you Santana."

She half smiled. You think so?"

"Yea I know so! You're a lovely person." I assured.

I didn't want her to feel bad about herself. She was amazing and she deserved to feel it. Her smile became bigger and she squeezed me tightly again. It felt... Safe, like home.

The movie ended and Rachel and Quinn decided they should leave. It was late and Rachel and I had our dance course tomorrow so I didn't disagree. I was actually looking forward to it. I enjoyed school with Rachel, she was very enthusiastic. Not a very strong dancer but her encouragement and joy was admirable. Plus it was fun to hear her and Kurt argue over theatre things I didn't understand.

I said goodnight and they vanished. I jumped up and put the popcorn bags in the bin.

"I should go too..." Santana whispered.

"No don't" I begged.

"No I should. I'll give you a good night sleep." She laughed. "Give you a night of rest and tomorrow you can just dance the day away with no pressure. Just have a day to yourself." She added.

"We're not hanging tomorrow?" I sadly asked.

"No Britt Britt just have a day to breathe yea? Its just one day." Santana smiled.

"Yea I guess you're right. A lot has happened, I should probably just... breathe." I smiled lightly.

She walked forward and stroked my face. "I love you Brittany."... Then after a blink, she was gone.

I put my hand on my cheek lightly where hers was resting just seconds before.

"I love you too Santana!" I shouted loudly through my apartment, hoping that she might have heard.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning determined to not think about anything apart from dancing. No vampires. I felt fresh and rejuvenated and the morning around me felt calm. Brushing my teeth I tried desperately to not think about Santana and my... Choice. But I couldn't help it. <em>Destiny, Santana, soul mates, vampire, Addison, forever? STOP IT DON'T THINK!<em> I hit my head with my hand and waved my fingers down the strands of my hair. Just breathe.

I had my breakfast and headed off.

I got to my course energetically to find Rachel hadn't arrived yet. Kurt said he got a text from her saying she wasn't feeling well. Did this have something to do with me? I got out my phone and texted her quickly.

_Rachel are u okay? Kurt said u aren't feeling well. This doesn't have anything to do with ... U know... does it? X_

I got a simple reply moments after.

_Everything's fine Britt. Have a day to yourself. X_

I knew it had something to do with me. Guilt swept over me as I realised Rachel didn't come today to benefit me. She didn't have to, I enjoyed her company.

Thoughts were driving me insane and I was glad that I could dance the day away as a distraction. I had to practice a lot for this course but I wasn't complaining. Dancing was like a drug to me, just like Santana...

Despite my effort of distracting myself with dance, I couldn't shut my brain off fully. While I was hectically dancing I was free, but as soon as it was someone else's turn to dance, I was instantly back to thoughts of Santana and vampires. When our instructor Mike called a break Kurt and I chatted in the corner of the studio.

"You're such a strong dancer Britt, better than everyone in here..." He lowered his volume. "Probably just as good as Mike!" He whispered.

"Thank you." I simply said. I was too distracted to return a compliment. He stared at me as he crossed his legs.

"Brittany, what's wrong. You seem distracted."

"Oh sorry yea no, yea no, yea I kind of am." I stared at my drink bottle while spinning it around in my hands.

"Care to explain?" He asked.

"Its... Complicated." I sighed.

"Boy troubles. Its boy troubles isn't it? I know a boy troubles face when I see one."

I let out a forced laugh. "No it's actually girl troubles!" _And vampire troubles_.

He looked at me with wide eyes like a rabbit caught in headlights. "Santana!" He simple stated.

"How did you-"

"I work with you two remember!? and the vibes I've been getting could melt concrete!" He shrugged. "Since you guys have been working together there is eye sex and chemistry flapping all over the place. Its a subtle as a sledge hammer to the face."

I didn't understand that expression. But I wasn't too bothered about what it meant. I had other things to think about.

"Yea we're... Together now but things are... Complicated."

"You've said that already!" He smiled lightly. "Can I help?"

_I don't know, can you? What would you chose? Your sister or your soulmate. Human or vampire?_

I bit my lip. How would I word this.

"Well, its just. I want to be with Santana. But if I chose to stay with her I have to give up... Something... Something else I love. And if I leave Santana, I won't get her back and I don't want that to happen."

He looked at me very worried and confused. "What is she making you give up?!"

"She's not making me give up anything... But I'll have to if I stay with her."

God this is messed up. He looked at me hoping I'd elaborate but that's all he was getting. He realised I wasn't going to explain more and he nodded slowly taking everything in. I liked Kurt, he didn't pry. If it was Rachel on the other hand...

"Okay well, I can see why you described it as confusing... I'm still not sure exactly what you mean but here's how I see it. If you have to give up part of yourself to be with Santana. Then that's not healthy, you should never lose who you are to be in a relationship. But if you love her, and really love her...Maybe its worth it?"

The answer came easily. Giving up my human life was well worth being with Santana forever. But giving up Addison?

"Thank you Kurt. Really, thank you that's helped a lot." I smiled at him genuinely.

When my day of dancing and sweating was up I went back to an empty, lonely apartment. It was time to ring Addison, I desperately needed to hear her voice. I needed to hear someone's voice. I couldn't be left with my own thoughts like this. Plus I needed some sisterly advice. I found her contact in my phone and rang her. It rang three times before my beautiful little sisters voice shouted through the phone.

**_"YO! Brittany! I miss you! What's up"_**

"Hey Ad, I miss you too! I just got back from my course! How are you? and mum and dad?"

**_"We're all great, are you coming to visit soon? Dad's getting on my bloody nerves lately and I need you to have my back!"_**

"Yea I'll visit soon I promise!" I'd have to if I was going to chose to be a vampire... I couldn't not see her one last time. "Why is dad annoying you?!"

_"__**He's like a prison warden, I went on one date last week and he actually wanted to come along, what a freak! I convinced him not to though.**__"_

She was definitely a 14 year old girl. I started to laugh as she continued.

**_"Anyway the date was crap, we went to the movies, the film was terrible and he smelled like garbage." _**God I loved my sister. **_"Do you got a man yet sis, or a foxy woman?"_**

She knew I liked both boys and girls and she was more than cool with it. I've never been ashamed of my sexuality...You like who you like, simple as that so, I've never hidden it.

"Actually I do! Her name is Santana! She's wonderful." I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

**_"Great, I'll have to meet her!"_**

Being around my two favourite people, what could be better?

"You do" I said softly. "You'll like her" The thought of them getting along gave me butterflies and I finally realised what could be better... A lifetime with them both...not just one.

"Addi, if you could live forever, would you?" I tried to make it sound casual, but of course it didn't.

**_"Eh? What the hell? Random. Uuuum... No, no i don't think i would actually."_**

"Why?"

**_"Well do the people I love get to live forever too?"_**

"Lets just say that only one could. Like say you had a boyfriend that you loved beyond words, only he could live forever with you. Would you?"

**_"Hmmm... No. Still no."_**

"Really?"

**_"Yea, the whole joy of life is growing old with someone isn't it? Like I wanna make fun of my husband when his hip gives in and I wanna sit on a porch with grey hair beside him. Like mum and dad are gunna ya know? I wanna raise kids and see grandkids! Living forever would take all that away wouldn't it? Plus you would see generation after generation of your family die! I just wouldn't want it personally! ... Why? What would you chose?"_**

She was absolutely correct, she was so bloody smart. I couldn't think about all this. It was too much! I wanted that so badly with Santana, but I couldn't think about that. Not now.

"I'd chose...I dunno!" I needed to go. "Crap sorry sis I forgot I left my... " _Say something Britt._ "Sock..." _Really Britt, sock?_ "At the studio I'll talk to you soon love you!"

**_"Your sock? What the f-"_**

I hung up quickly and paced around my apartment. Choosing between Santana and Addi was like asking me which eye I'd rather have taken out. None. I had to see Addison, I needed to. It was time for a trip back to Lima. I called up Santana desperately needing to talk. There was no answer at first so I rang up again straight after, she picked up after a few rings .

**_"Sorry Britt! I'm at work so I couldn't pick up earlier! And what the hell, I thought you were gunna have a day to yourself?!" _**She laughed.

"Santana we're going to Lima."

**_"Lima? What the f-"_**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 4. I'm not very happy with this one, I'll admit it was rather boring but I think Britt just needed advice and I didn't want to rush things. I wanted to get this chapter up quick so you wouldn't lose interest in the story. The next chapter will be better I promise, there's a lot of cute stuff between San and Britt. I've already started writing it :P Plus we will be going to Lima with them! I have big plans! <strong>

**I also hope you all took something from this chapter. Don't let fear hold you back, you could miss out on a lot. And don't lose yourself in a relationship! Even though in this case I think Britt would be finding herself with Santana. :P**

**Thank you to everyone reading this story. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooo, thanks for the reviews and new followers you guys rock the socks of the fox... That was lame of me. But seriously thanks guys :D Hope you like this chapter. Please feel free to give advice or idea's if you want to. But please don't be too mean as I am a sensitive human lol. Hope everyone one is having a good week! xx**

* * *

><p>Santana headed over to Brittany's after a long day at work. She didn't mind working, it made her feel human, normal. The only bad thing about working today was not being with Brittany.<p>

_Lima? Really? We're going to Lima? Not France or Greece? Lima?_

Santana knocked on Brittany's door as she promised to do and waited patiently for Brittany to open it. The door flung open and Brittany leaped desperately into Santana.

"Oh my god Santana! This is all so fucking stressful." Brittany squeezed against Santana's soft, smooth skin and inhaled her captivating scent.

"I'm here now Britt. Breathe. Lets talk yea?"

Brittany and Santana headed up to Brittany's room. Santana could see that Brittany was stressed and worn out from the way her messy hair drooped over her tiered face. She still looked as beautiful as ever though.

"What's happened Britt?" Santana asked while sitting on Brittany's bed.

"I rang my sister today.. and she said things that have made me realise just how fucking shit this situation is!" Britt flumped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

_Don't think about it too much, don't think._ She thought to herself.

"What do you mean, what did you say to her?" Santana knew Brittany wouldn't have told her sister everything, who would believe it anyway? What mostly worried Santana was how Brittany was feeling. It was so hard to not go into her mind sometimes.

"I just asked her if she would want to live forever with her soulmate, and she said no. At first I was like well she's only young she's not going to understand how much I love you. But then she said that if she was going to live forever with her soulmate then she's going to miss out on all the fun of growing old with them... And she's so God damn right! I want to grow old with you Santana! I want to have you...but in this life, in my human one. I want you to be best friends with my sister, I want you to garden with my mother and I want you to talk about cars with my dad, or even just joke around with him and pretend to understand his lame dad jokes! I want to argue about directions because I typed the wrong destination in the GPS. I want to laugh at you when you get frustrated as we build furniture for our kids! I want to talk about baby names and I want to watch you get wrinkles. I want you to sit by my side holding my wrinkly old hand on a porch while we talk about all the memories we've made. I want to see our children and grandchildren grow up! Theres so much that as a vampire, we simply can't do!" Brittany's eyes had formed small tears and Santana's heart sank into her stomach. They both felt nauseous with sadness and frustration.

"I'm so sorry Brittany." She half whispered, she had no strength to speak. She had all the physical power and strength in the world, but right now, she felt broken. "I want all that too, more than anything. If there was a way to make me human again and live a full happy life with you, I wouldn't think twice about it. But there isn't a way around this." Santana's voice was shaking with defeat and Brittany's breath hitched as she tried to stop tears falling.

"I want to be with you Santana." Is all Brittany managed to get out, there was too much circling around in her head.

"I want to be with you too okay! I'll do whatever it takes to try and sort this out, but at the end of the day I just want you to be happy. You have time to make your decision so stop thinking so much Britt, it will drive you insane. I know that I'm on the verge of madness." Santana laid back next to Brittany.

Brittany seemed to let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding.

"I'm sorry, you're going through a lot too. That was selfish of me." Brittany suddenly felt ashamed.

"Britt, its fine... But can we talk about something else please?"

Brittany had no problems with that request. She breathed in to compose herself. "Are you going to come to Lima with me this weekend?"

Santana looked right in Brittany's eyes that seemed to be sparkling electric blue.

"Please San, I want you to meet my sister and my mum and dad. I love you and I love them. Please come!" Brittany begged.

Of course Santana wanted to go, but she was scared to. What if Lima made Brittany realise how much she needed her family? Santana wouldn't stop her from choosing to stay human, but she didn't want to be around to witness that happening. Still, she did want to spend more time with Brittany and meet her little sister. She looked at Brittany's adorable face and knew she couldn't say no.

"Lets go to Lima tomorrow... If your family wont mind, I mean I could stay in a motel or something if not." Santana said.

"What? Tomorrow?! And God no, my family wont care at all!" Brittany's face light up an she let out a small squeal.

"Yea tomorrow, forget your course and work, let's go see your family." Santana grinned because seeing Brittany happy made her happy.

"How would we both get time off work? And I can't just ditch my course-"

"Hellooo, mind control powers here. I'll sort it."

"Oh yea!" Brittany was now very excited. "I thought you only used your powers if you really had to, like in an emergency."

"I think this is urgent enough!" Santana shrugged and grabbed Brittany's hand. She squeezed it tightly before stroking it with her thumb. "I'd do anything for you."

"I'd do anything for you too Santana.. I'll text my mum and let her know... I love you." She planted a quick kiss on Santana's forehead before unlocking her phone.

_Hey mummy! GUESS WHAT!? My dancing course is having a random small break so...IM COMING TO VISIT TOMORROW! Don't tell Addi I want to surprise her. Also I have a plus one coming with me. :) love you! X_

Brittany was hoping her mother would fall for it.. after all she doesn't know how her course works. She went straight into being florist after high school. Brittany got a reply not too long after.

_Hello my New Yorker daughter! This is great! I'm looking forward to seeing you, I'll bake! I'll bake chocolate cake! This plus one better not be another stray cat Brittany. x_

Brittany was relieved her mother didn't ask questions and then laughed at her typical mother text. She read it out loud to Santana.

"Haha I think me and your mum will get a long swimmingly." Brittany smiled at that thought and then texted out one last reply.

_No mum it's not a stray cat, it's a human. A very nice human and I think you'll really like her! See you tomorrow! Night night. X_

Her mother replied simply saying that she was looking forward to meeting her and then sent a goodnight hug and kiss.

Brittany leaned over to her bedside table and put her phone on charge. She turned around to see Santana smiling simply at her, she seemed to glow with beauty.

"You're so beautiful Santana! I feel very lucky that I get you be your soulmate" Brittany's heart felt like it was skipping beats.  
>No matter how frustrated or upset Brittany got about all this, when she was with Santana, she felt calm.<p>

"Even if we weren't soulmate's I would still think you were the most beautiful, perfect person in entire world." Santana spoke softly and genuinely.

Brittany thought about how simpler things would be as a human. How much happier they both could be.

"How do you think we would have met? If you weren't a vampire." Brittany asked not taking her eyes away from Santana's.  
>Santana smiled and thought about it briefly.<p>

"We would have met it Lima for sure, as children. We would have gone to kindergarten, nursery school together... And at first we wouldn't like each other!"

"What! Why!?" Brittany asked worriedly.

"Maybe I saw you trying to eat glue or something and I thought that was a bit odd, and you would have been scared of my super tough girl act.. Also maybe you saw me picking my nose at some point and you didn't want anything to do with that... Only glue eating was cool."  
>Brittany chuckled as Santana continued.<p>

"But something, somehow would always drag us together and we couldn't deny the inevitable of becoming friends. One day a boy would have pushed you over or, maybe said something mean... and I would have got up and kicked his scrawny little arse... You would thank me for it and then promise that we would be best friends forever."

"And then I'd lock pinkie's with yours!" Brittany added.

"Yea, we would lock pinkies." Santana then entwined hers with Brittany's and butterflies in both girls stomach's went crazy. "We would stay true to our promise all through primary school. You'd teach me how to dance and I'd teach you how to be tough with smart come backs and mean nick names. Sometimes you'd say I was a bit violent, but you still had to admit you liked how ruthless I was. Around everyone else I'd be Satan's spawn but, with you Id treat you right, I'd be gentle and calm."

"No, San, stop you're not Satan's spawn, you never could be... You're really wonderful! Stop pulling yourself down...How about instead you would just think that, and I'd help you realise you weren't. Id help you realise that you're lovely and special."

Santana didn't know what to say. How could Brittany think so highly of her? She didn't feel lovely and special... But Brittany was definitely helping her get there. She made her feel better, she made her want to be better. She just sighed contentedly. "God I love you Brittany."

"I know, I love you too San... Now, keep going!"

"We'd be a dynamic duo. We'd have play dates and hang out every day until our parents made us go home. We would be inseparable. I'd be friends with your little sister and we would watch her grow up. In high school we would be very popular and I reckon we would be the top cheerleaders!"

"Cheerios!" Brittany yelled.

"What?" Santana giggled.

"Cheerios! That was my cheerleading team name. Cheerios! I was never a top, popular cheerio though. I just liked jumping around and flipping."

"Well we definitely would have been popular, top Cheerios!" Santana explained with a burst of enthusiasm.

"Continue." Brittany sang.

"Well, we'd meet Quinn, Rachel and Kurt in high school. Quinn would cheer with us and Rachel and Kurt would be our theatre friends."

"Glee club!" Brittany smiled.

"Yea, that!" Santana was grinning ear to ear. "We'd all be great friends, even though Rachel would be more annoying than flappy bird!"

"I fucking hate that game." Brittany spat in frustration.

"Same! Anyway, we'd never be lonely... I would never, ever leave your side! And Somewhere along the way we would realise it was silly to say we were just friends, we would admit that we loved each other more than that.. A lot more. One day you would maybe randomly kiss me, just out of instinct... Because even though you would be scared of my reaction you were the braver one to act first. I wouldn't mind it at all and after the kiss I'd tell you I loved you, and you'd say you felt the same. We'd be frightened about it at first and we'd hide our feelings around others... Instead of holding hands we would lock pinkies, and we would find opportunities to touch any chance we had. We would run around school after hours like children and giggle into the locker room where we could kiss as much as we wanted."

"I'll have to show you my school when we go there." Brittany butted in.

"Yea that would be lovely... After hiding us for a while...You'd help me accept my sexuality and you'd help me be brave. We would then finally come out as a couple, of course with help from Quinn, Rachel and Kurt ... We'd be accepted fully by our family's and we'd never hide our feelings ever again." Santana was lost in her imagination.

"Then what?" Brittany yawned. "I like this."

"Then we'd move here. To New York. You'd dance, I'd sing! Man hands Rachel would annoy us every chance she got. Quinn would find a guy and have a beautiful baby. You'd make it as a successful dancer, back up for a huge singer!... Maybe like Bey-"

"I'd dance for you! You'd make it as a singer!" Brittany added.

"Maybe!" Santana chuckled. "But most importantly, once our lives in the big city were sorted.. I would one day come home spontaneously to see my beautiful blue-eyed girl practicing her dance routine. She would turn around quickly and see me down on one knee and-"

"And before you even have time to ask if I'll marry you, I will yell yes one thousand times."

"Maybe I was just tying my shoe...?" Santana teased Brittany gasped and hit Santana lightly. "I'M KIDDING, I'M KIDDING!...We'd get married in the winter!... And your sister would be your maid of honour. Snowflakes would fall lightly as we said our I do's and kissed for the first time as Mrs and Mrs. Your parents would cry with happiness for you and we would lock pinkies back down the aisle. It would be the best day of our lives. We would have children and grandchildren and we would watch them grow as our hair turned white. But your eyes would always stay that same beautiful, blindingly blue colour. We would sit on that porch you talked about and reminisce about the day I saw you trying to eat glue and we would laugh at the time I kicked that boys arse. We would lock pinkies and I'd say... I'd say that, meeting you was the best thing to ever happen to me...That being together, growing up, growing old and dying together was our destiny."

"And I would agree." Is all Brittany managed to say before falling fast asleep beside the love of her life.

Tears fell silently from Santana's eyes and glided down her cheek. Telling that story made her understand what Brittany was feeling. It really was a stressful and unfair situation. If only her story about them could be reality, if only she could have been born the same year as Brittany, in Lima as a happy, healthy human. She wished she could have been there while Brittany grew up, protected each other as they both went through life's experiences. But that's not how it was, and it killed Santana inside.

She cradled Brittany and took a big breath in. She now had Brittany, after waiting all this time! She should just appreciate that.

It was such an exhausting, bitter-sweet circumstance.

* * *

><p>Brittany woke up alone in her bed. Her heart fell with disappointment as she realised Santana must have left.<p>

She wiped her eyes, yawned, stretched and then heaved herself up off of her bed. Today she was going to Lima with her girlfriend to see her sister. A good day it seemed.

She wobbled a bit while standing and laughed at herself lightly. _Geez was I drinking last night? _She walked forward and her stomach groaned furiously. _Fooood_.

As she reached her kitchen her feet scuffed against the floor lazily. She got to the counter and saw a note gently laying across it. It had the most neat hand writing she had ever seen poured artistically across the page.

**_Hey Britt-Britt, my extraordinary girlfriend. You look beautiful today, as usual! Just look at that morning hair! Wow._**

Brittany shook her head as she giggled and continued reading.

_**I **__**thought I'd sort out work and school for you before you woke up, I'll be back straight after. Start packing! I'm super duper excited! :) Love always and forever!  
>San x<strong>_

_**P.s did I mention that I love you? Because I do. More than anything in the world...Also make some breakfast for me too! I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOUUUUU! xxxx**_

Brittany thought this was one of the best mornings of her life.

_I'm Santana's girlfriend, she sends me adorable notes and she loves me. The only way this could be better is if San were here with me right now._

She took some Nutella out of the cupboard, which Santana must have gotten the other day, and then grabbed some bread ready to put in the toaster for when Santana got back. She put the kettle on ready to make a cup of tea for them both.

_Or maybe San would prefer coffee, she drinks that a lot more than tea..._

Brittany grabbed her phone and began to text her girlfriend.

_HELLO SANTANA MY PERFECT GIRL. Thank u for the note u left. I love it and I love u! Do u drink coffee or tea? Just so I know for when u get back! And does Nutella on toast sound gud? P.s did I mention I love u? Because I do... U r my missin piece :) ALSO HURRY UP AND GET UR ARSE BACK HERE! I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU 3 xxx_

Brittany ran energetically to the shower and then dressed comfortably ready for her journey. She then sprinted to her room and grabbed her case. She grabbed any and every item of clothing she could find. She folded her clothes as good as she could and zipped up her case violently. She ran back to her bathroom and grabbed her purple toothbrush. _Can't forget this._

Her phone buzzed and Brittany grinned ear to ear to see it was a text from Santana.

_I'm so glad you liked the note :) coffee pleeez, one sugar. Nutella on toast will be perf. I'm on my way back now babe. Everything's sorted with work and your course. You don't have to worry about a thing! Hope you've started packing! Be over soon! xxx_

Brittany didn't want to not reply to her so just something short and sweet would be nice.

_I've finished packing already! I'm so excited. I'M GOING DOWN IM YELLING TIMBER! SOMETHING SOMETHING SOMETHING! xxx_

Brittany headed back to the kitchen to find the kettle had boiled. Probably a long time a go actually so she decided to flick it on again. She saw Santana's note still laying across the counter and her whole body seemed to come to life with happiness. She decided it would be best to move it so it didn't get ruined, she definitely wasn't throwing it out. She decided to place it in her draw of bits and bobs that was below her cupboard of knives and forks. She placed it neatly next to a pile of post it notes and closed the door gracefully. Her phone buzzed again.

_You complete freak... CAMEL SOAP FLANNEL TIMBER! ;) open your door in like 5 seconds. Xxx_

Brittany smiled and ran to her door... _3,2,1_.

She opened it to see a sprightful Santana smiling, showing almost every tooth she had.

"You're teeth a super white" Brittany thought aloud. Sometimes things just came out.

"Thank you my dear. Lets eat breakfast!"

Brittany finished making Santana's coffee and her Nutella on toast followed shortly after.

"I think I should have chosen coffee too if I'm driving all that way!" Brittany joked.

Santana put her mug down lightly and swallowed her last gulp of caffeine.

"Uh uh, no way. You're not driving. that's too long of a drive. We're flying!"

"What the hell you fly too?" Brittany blurted.

"Haha no Britt, fly on an aeroplane! I bought us tickets this morning!"

"Santana! What the hell! First my groceries... Which I still need to repay you for! And now a plane ticket!? I can't accept that!"

"Britt its nothing. I've been around a while, I've saved a lot of money! Plus they've been bought now so you can just pay me back with kisses! " Santana winked.

"I'll pay you back properly AND with kisses... Seriously though Santana you shouldn't have."

"I wanted to. Come on. Just let me do something nice!"

"Santana... That's too nice!"

"Like I said Britt, I've bought them now so shut up, its nothing!" Santana playfully said.

Brittany just looked at Santana and shook her head disapprovingly.

"You suck." She teased. "But thank you so much Santana. I'll repay you."

"You're welcome. Don't worry about it. Come on let's go, I need to grab my things!"

On the way to Santana's apartment Brittany realised they were heading to a rather flash part of the city that she'd never been to before.  
>They pulled up to a modern, glamorous apartment building.<p>

_God she really must have saved a lot of money... Working at Bernie's couldn't pay for all this?_

"Wow!" Brittany blurted.

"I live here with Rachel and Quinn, we love it. Come on up!" Santana cheerfully said.

They both got out of the car and headed up to Santana's apartment. Brittany soaked up everything around her like a child at a candy store.  
>Santana reached into her handbag and fuddled around to find her keys. She ripped them out violently.<p>

"Here we are!" She sang.

She was just about to put her keys in the lock when the door flung open to Rachel stood with perfect posture on the other side.

"Holy shit you guys are seriously gunna give me a freaking heart attack!" Brittany gasped as she clung to her chest.

"Oh hello? Sorry!" Rachel apologised as he stepped to one side, letting the two girls come through the door.

Brittany didn't know whether she should take off her shoes or not but when she saw Santana just waltz on in, she did the same.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Rachel asked.

"We're going to Lima!" Santana spoke loudly a few steps in front.

"What? Why? When did you plan on telling me this?... You can't just get up and leave?" She then gasped. "Santana Lopez did you use mind control to get out of work!"

"Yea, used it for Brittany to get out of her course too." Santana replied casually.

"That is so un-human of you." Rachel murmured.

"Calm your tits Berry, we won't be gone long! I didn't think you'd be home? Quinn home too?"

"No just me, and I'm leaving for dance in a sec...San, why are **you** going to Lima? And why so spontaneously?"

Brittany decided to speak up. "I wanna see my family and I want Santana to meet them too. I was going to go in the weekend but Santana kindly sorted out flights for today."

"Oh, okay. Well um. That's nice. Have a great time while I guess Quinn and I cover your shifts." She said sarcastically.

"Look I'll repay the favour at some point. Chill out man hands. Geez!" Santana sighed.

"You have an amazing home!" Brittany blurted quickly trying to change the subject.

"I'll show you around before I pack!" Santana grinned.

The two girls left Rachel behind and headed for a tour around the apartment.

Brittany was amazed at just how big it was. It was like a celebrity apartment... _Maybe someone famous actually lived in this building?_ Santana looked at Brittany admiringly as she took her into her favourite room.

The walls were covered in novels. Book after book and Brittany wondered whether this was their own personal library, but then right before her eyes there was a beautiful grand piano... _So it can't exactly be a library can it?_

"Wow! Look at all these books! And that piano! Oh my god!" Brittany said in awe.

"Yea! You like it?" Santana asked proudly.

"I love it! Do you play?"

"Yep all three of us do!" She then whispered. "I'm the best though."

"ONLY COS YOU'VE BEEN AROUND LONGER!" Rachel squawked as she passed the doorway.

"Excuses excuses!" Santana yelled teasingly.

"Whatever! I'm leaving now! Lock the door on your way out! Bye girls have a nice time! Oh and Santana try to not get her pregnant!" Rachel shouted playfully before leaving.

The apartment door shut, clicking loudly, leaving just the two girls alone.

Brittany looked at Santana with so much love that Santana could almost melt. "Will you play for me one day?" She asked.

"Yes of course." Santana replied softly. "I better start packing now!"

They headed to Santana's room hand in hand. It was dark and mostly everything was black. Brittany would usually think something like this was too boring, but for some reason she absolutely loved it! Plus it smelled just like Santana. She breathed in deeply while closing her eyes. She now had a new favourite smell. Santana smelled sweet, but not too sweet. More of a vanilla smell to Brittany. It wasn't a smell of flowers and candy. It was a darker smell. A better smell. Brittany watched as Santana grabbed her case and began to pack.

The only thing wrong with Santana's room was that there was no pictures. No pictures at all, of anyone. Not even Quinn or Rachel.  
>Santana had been around so long she didn't want any.<p>

Brittany suddenly felt terribly sad as she sat on the corner of Santana's bed. There would be no pictures of her in here if she chose to stay human. And she'd have no pictures of Santana.

"You have no pictures" she murmured.

Santana stopped in her tracks to look up to a worried Brittany.

"Rachel has enough for the both of us." She joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Brittany didn't speak.

"Hey its okay! It's just that to me pictures hold a lot of good memories ya know? And a picture is a reminder that it didn't last forever."

Brittany realised Santana had a point. But she still thought it would be better to have pictures around! To remember the memory and the people in it! And to remember how happy you were.

"Okay I'm packed up! Got my toothbrush, hairbrush and straighteners, and i have shoes and clothes to last me 5 years. Sorted." She grabbed Brittany's hand and kissed it. "Come on let's go see your sister."

Brittany stood up and hugged Santana tightly. Neither of them wanted to let go. They didn't speak because they didn't need to, they both could say so much to each other without using words.

They kissed and then headed to the airport.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Brittany's p.o.v<strong>

* * *

><p>On the plane Santana and I were like a married couple heading for a honeymoon... I kissed Santana every chance I could. People stared every now and again but we didn't care. They obviously had never felt love like this.<p>

We were on a flash plane and I felt awful that Santana had spent so much money on me. I mean, seriously this was insane.. It was like our 3rd proper date and she had bought me a plane ticket to see my family... Who else can say that's happened to them?

I couldn't wait to see my family.

_Addi will be over the moon about this. She will love Santana. _

I was daydreaming when I suddenly realised we would somehow still have to get transport to my home in Lima.

"Santana! I didn't think about this! We're gunna have to catch a bus or something when we get to the airport."

"No Britt, don't worry about that."

"Why what do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

"I've booked a car to hire while we're in Lima, it would be a bit annoying walking everywhere."

"SANTANA!" _Oh shit, that was probably a bit too loud._ I turned bright red when people began to stare, I sank slowly into my seat. "Santana!" I hissed. "You do realise all this would have been easier and **cheaper** if we just drove!"

"I know but I thought it would be nice to fly! It's quicker! Come on, I'd pay for us to fly to England if you wanted, so seriously it's nothing Britt..." She paused. "Please don't be angry, I know this was all a little bit too much... It's too much isn't it?" Santana trailed of embarrassedly.

Santana looked down awkwardly and started fiddling with her hands. One of her knuckles cracked as her fingers swerved around her palms. She was obviously very tense and if I didn't assure her it was all okay soon, then she would probably grind all the skin off of her hands.

"San it's fine its just a whole lot of fuss, and it's all for me!... It's not too much it's lovely." I took her hand that she was nervously squeezing and stroked it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She whispered as she smiled.

There was comfortable silence as we locked pinkies instinctively. The plane's jets were the only noise and it was oddly calming.

"San...?"

"Yes Britt-Britt?"

"Can I ... Can I ask a question?" I said shyly.

"Of course, anything!" Santana widened her eyes.

"Can you... Can you tell me what my powers would be as a vampire?" I smiled cheekily before laughing lightly.

"Britt! I thought it was gunna be some serious heartfelt question!" She giggled. "And no, I'm not telling."

"Dammit." I spat while jerking my head down dramatically. "Okay, I have a heartfelt question."

"Shoot." Santana spoke as she laid her head back and closed her eyes peacefully. I don't think she knew I was being serious.

"What do you want more than anything in the world?"

I don't know why I asked that. She already said that she wanted us both to be together more than anything... So I thought the answer would be that she wished to be human or that she wanted to be with me forever, human or not. I should have asked what her favourite colour was...

But her answer was simple and it made all the air in my lungs shoot into my throat.

"Easy, I want you to be happy."

She didn't ask me what I want. I think she didn't want to know the answer. Of course I wanted Santana to be happy, but I knew that would involve me becoming a vampire...So really, I didn't know what I wanted more than anything in the world. I wanted Santana...But I wanted to be around for Addi too. Time to change the subject.

"Favourite colour?" _That's better Brittany you moron!_

_"_It used to be red!" She opened her eyes and lifted her head up to look at me. "And no, not because of blood... But now it's...now it's blue. Your eye colour blue...What's yours?"

"Anything bright! I like yellows... and greens...I like red. But a bright red, not a poo brown red." Santana let out a laugh. " And I like turquoise, that sort of greeny blue colour."

"Those colours suit you." She said calmly before laying her head back and closing her eyes again.

The car Santana had booked was beautiful. It hardly made a noise and the interior was leather and it smelled like new shoes. _Addi would like this._ I thought it would be best for Santana to drive because knowing me I'd crash or scratch it.. most likely crash it, and Santana agreed as long as I would tell her where to go.

I couldn't sit still from excitement and Santana made a joke asking if I was sure I didn't need a pee. I scowled teasingly and Santana smugly looked back onto the road. She looked really hot driving this car. She looked hot all the time.

I turned the radio on to a song that I had heard a few times before while at work. I didn't know the words only the tune because I never bothered to pay attention to it. I liked upbeat songs and this one seemed sad. Santana started to sing along to it so I decided I'd pay attention this time and take notice of the lyrics.

_My head's under water but I'm breathing fine_  
><em> You're crazy and I'm out of my mind<em>  
><em>Cos all of me loves all of you<em>  
><em> Love your curves and all your edges<em>  
><em> All your perfect imperfections<em>  
><em> Give your all to me I'll give my all to you<em>  
><em> You're my end and my beginning even when I lose I'm winning<em>  
><em>Cos I give you all of me and you give me all of you<em>

Santana had so much feeling in her voice that I wanted to cry right then and there, those lyrics were prefect. I wanted to give all of myself to her and the reality of things kicked in again... I knew though that this was Santana's time to feel. Throughout all of this she has comforted me, and she's never once complained about how harder or worse this is for her. I shouldn't make this about me.

I was definitely right about the song being sad, I guess if things were different it would just be a beautiful love song we could sing to each other... But instead it was a beautiful, **tragic** sad song for the situation we were in.

Santana kept singing and the lump in my throat was getting harder to swallow.

_How many times do I have to tell you_  
><em> Even when you're crying you're beautiful too<em>  
><em> The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood<em>  
><em> You're my downfall, you're my muse<em>  
><em> My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues<em>  
><em> I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you<em>

Her voice cracked and I could tell it was from emotion. She stopped singing abruptly and I could hear her swallow hard. Knowing now that Santana was upset made the tears I was holding seep out. We didn't look at each other. I turned to face the window and wiped away the tears that had fallen despite my efforts to make them stay inside.

I suddenly felt Santana's pinkie entwine with mine.

"I love you so much Brittany. I've waited my whole life for you and you're finally here. Better than I ever imagined or saw in Rachel's visions... I was starting to think that maybe you didn't even exist. That maybe you were meant to, but you were never going to be born and that all the visions would never come true. But I had to wait, just to make sure...and here we are... Driving to Lima, meeting your parents!... " I looked away from the window to our pinkies "You know Britt, I always dreamed of telling you that you're better than I ever imagined, even though I didn't think that was possible. But yet, here you are... Better than I ever imagined. "

I suddenly realised that maybe Santana was emotional from happiness. That instead of looking forward into what might, or might not be. She's looking at now, the present. How happy we are together, and I should be doing that too.

"I love you too Santana. Don't ever doubt that for a minute."

We then untangled our pinkies and held hands tightly letting each other know we knew how the other felt.

The mood quickly cheered up when I began to tell Santana about what my parents did. She thought it was cool that my mum was a florist because she once worked as one and was looking forward to talking with her about it. I told her about how my dad fixes cars but he's actually a big softy and she said he sounded great. I told her that my sister played soccer and went to the same high school that I did, which made us remember I had to show it to her...It didn't take long until we were finally parked outside the familiar, cosy house that I grew up in. _Home._

_"_We're here!" I smiled.

"Lovely home!" Santana chirped. I put my hand on the door to get out when Santana quickly blurted... "Brittany I'm nervous."

I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at her sympathetically, I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Babe, you will be fine. More than fine. They will love you I promise. The only people my parents don't like are racist and homophobes. And I'm gunna go on a hunch here and say that you're not one of those." Santana let out a laugh before we both got out.

Santana gulped and took a deep breath in. I reached over and grabbed her hand. I squeezed it to try and make know she was safe and loved.

"Santana I can just introduce you as a friend if that would help? I mean my sister knows about you, but she wont say anything if I tell her not to." I asked.

"Whatever you're most comfortable Britt." She always put my feelings first. Sometimes she was just too good to me.

"Santana, what do **you** want."

"...To be your girlfriend." She smiled, it was a painful, fear type of smile. But it was still genuine.

"Look, the good thing about my family is they don't ask too many questions. They know about boundaries. Trust me, you'll be fine!... Do you trust me?"

"Yes of course!" Santana squeezed my hand back.

"Then let me introduce you to my family!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This one was a bit longer than the other chapters but I couldn't stop! Getting more excited about this now! WHATS BRITT GUNNA DO! Hopefully being around Addison will help her decide ! xxx<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry I know I usually update sooner than I have! I've been a bit sick and busy but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Lima really is helping Britt make her decision.. Thought I'd change this up a bit and have this and the next chapter in Santana's p.o.v. Also I made a tumblr account, if you guys are interested and want me to put up the link, I'll do that. :) Just let me know. Hope everyone is feeling confident and brave with who they are today! :D xxx **

* * *

><p><span>Santana's P.O.V<span>

After opening the door for us Mrs pierce hugged her daughter tightly, she let go and smiled at me warmly.

"Wow so this must be Santana! What a beautiful young lady!"

I walked forward to thank her when Brittany interrupted.

"What? How did you even-"

"Do you really think Addi would keep her mouth shut about that? She told me as soon as she got off the phone with you...When you mentioned a plus one I just guessed it would be the mystery Santana"

"Well if we were gunna go with introducing you as a friend it wouldn't have worked out so well would it?" Brittany mumbled as she nudged me playfully.

"Hello Mrs Pierce it's lovely to meet you!" I spoke up nervously, my palms were sweating.

"Sarah love, call me Sarah. It's a pleasure to meet you! Come on in girls!"

Brittany's mum was so cheerful and friendly that it was almost contagious. She was a very chilled and calm woman and it made me relax a little. She placed the palm of her hand on my back lightly as she guided us through her home, I was grateful for that, she must have been able to see my nerves and the palm to my back helped calm them.

As we walked through the house I looked around to see that it was very bright and comfortable, it had a loving family feel to it... Full of pictures...Unlike my spacious dark apartment.

"I didn't expect you so soon!? I would have tidied up more!" Mrs pierce laughed as we walked into the lounge.

"Oh no that's fine! We should have let you know when we'd be arriving." I said apologetically.

"Don't worry about that I'm just glad you guys could come so soon. Brittany's dad Jerry is just getting his hands dirty at work and Addison is still as school... They will be overjoyed to see you Britt!" Sarah moved magazines and quickly picked up cups from the coffee table as Britt and I sat on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd started seeing someone!" Sarah teased. She walked into the kitchen out of sight to put away the empty cups.

"I'm telling you now!" Britt half shouted so her mother could hear her.

Sarah entered the room again empty-handed with a big smile and sat down in front of us. "So! How did you guys meet?"

_So much for not asking questions_.

"At work! We seemed to connect right away!...even though Santana here tried to ignore it." Britt winked at me playfully.

"Hey no fair! I was scare! Come on!"

"Santana Lopez scared? Well I'll be damned." Brittany smugly looked at me and I couldn't help but grin.

We stared at each other for a while as Sarah observed our childish behaviour with an adoring look.

"So you grew up in New York Santana?"

What? A question for me. Shit. Um ..._nooope_...

"Um yea, yea I love New York! Born and bred!" I lied.

"Great, your parents still living in New York then?"

_Okay so what the fuck do I say to that?_

"Oh my god mum I can smell something burning?" Brittany yelled randomly... That was obviously a lie because I of all people couldn't smell anything.

"What? I'm not even cooking anything yet..." Her mum looked at her like she was going crazy.

"Oh, must just be me then..." Britt stuttered.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it as a thank you. She squeezed it back and ran her thumb across my skin sending shivers up my spine.

"You're nuts..." Sarah averted her gaze back to me. "Do you study anything in New York Santana?"

Thank God she asked something else... _I could legit lay down a whole bunch of lies right now. Ya know what? Why don't I just milk this?_

"Um yea, I do I study music."

Brittany looked at me in a "you sly fucker" sort of way and I pretended to ignore it... It wasn't fully a lie, I did study it once upon a time.

Britt then butted in. "she's an amazing singer and she can play piano!"

"Wow! That's really wonderful Santana!... A musician and a dancer! What a pair! It's like you were meant to be!" She giggled. "Destiny!" She dramatically added waving her hands.

_You have no fucking idea._

We chatted lightly for a while, mostly about Brittany's course before we grabbed our bags and headed to our room.

"It's great to see you like this Brittany." Mrs pierce said intently. "Don't think I've ever seen you like this with anyone apart from family."

I smiled proudly.

"Yea I'm comfortable around Santana... She makes me very happy." Brittany put her arm around my waist and pulled me closer, she looked over to me and crunched her face up smiling like a cheeky kid.

"I can see that... Right, you guys are sharing Britt's old room... Which I'm sure you will be thrilled with. " Mrs pierce joked.

"No problemo" Britt replied.

"Make yourself at home Santana. Please don't be afraid to ask for anything!"

Brittany's mum left as we stood behind the bedroom door. It had a small painted sign on it.

I read it with a huge grin.

_Brittany's room. Girls rule boys drool. NO BOY'S ALLOWED!_

"Cool sign..." I said sarcastically before bursting into laughter.

"Oh shut up" Britt giggled. "I was like 10 okay and once it was stuck up there I couldn't get it down."

"Whatever I bet you were like 17 when you put that up."

Brittany's eyes widened. "Seriously I will whack this bag right into your perfect little head."

"Woah woah with the violence! I thought I was the dark one." I chuckled.

She opened the door to the most decorated room I had ever seen in my life... And I've had a long life. Stuffed animals were everywhere... It was actually very cute... If I was with anyone else I would scoff in disgust but... I liked it.

"Oh my god I miss this room!" Brittany ran and jumped onto her bed.

"Its very bright!" I said. "Its cool!" I put my bag down and began to walk around.

Pictures were everywhere. There was a collage on the wall to my left... There were plenty of snapshots of a tiny beautiful Brittany and baby safely wrapped in her arms, which must have been Addison. I kept looking when I saw a lot of pictures of her squeezing a cat... quite dangerously. I leaned in closer to get a better look.

"That's Lord Tubbington. He was my cat and best friend before Addi came along."

"He seems cute... And fat... And like he's running out of air in this picture"

Brittany laughed. "He was a fucking nightmare, pretty sure he had anger issues."

I let out a small giggle and turned towards Brittany. She was sat cross-legged like a school student innocently on her bed. She looked up at me cheerfully.

"My mum likes you." She spoke

"God I hope so, I was so nervous!"

"My dad will like you too, he's even more chilled out! And Addi will, she's kind of like you actually." She said positively.

"Good..." A smirk formed across my face. "Hey do you reckon it's weird I'm practically older than your mum? Or is that a turn on?" I teased.

"What the hell san!" She picked up one of her stuffed animals and threw it right at my head. I ran at her quickly and tackled her down onto the bed straddling her.

"You're gunna regret that!"

I started to tickle her and a burst of laughter escaped her lips, it made me laugh too. She tried to fight me off but I was way too strong.

"Mercy mercy uncle percy!" She yelled half crying, half laughing.

"What the hell does that mean!" I yelled.

"It means I give in... AHHH stoopp! Those are the rules of tickling! I CANT BREATHE!" She laughed.

"I've never heard of those rules before but ...hmm, okay." I stopped tickling and she breathed heavily still giggling quietly.

"That was so cruel!" She managed to get out.

"Hey you hit me with a stuffed unicorn!" I said defensively. I grabbed her arms and lifted them above her head holding them down firmly on the mattress.

We were both still laughing lightly until we both realised what position we were in and we both went silent.

She swallowed hard as we stared deeply into each others eyes, caught in the moment. I knew what was coming. She leaned up and kissed me softly. I didn't want it to end. I leaned in more and made the kiss harder. We opened our mouths for each other as our breathing got heavy. We wanted more. We needed more. I let go of her arms and let my hands wander to her hips. She rocked up letting me lift her, pushing her higher up the bed. She sucked my lip making me violently hitch forward against her. Our mouths were smacking and our hearts were racing. We hadn't done anything like this since our first night together. She pushed up against me as her hand wandered up my shirt.

"AHHH SHIT LESBIAN LOVIN GOING ON I'LL COME BACK SOON!"

I jumped up quickly, what the fuck how did I not hear this person coming?...That's never happened before. We quickly stopped kissing and I jumped off of Brittany to see a small blonde girl turn away awkwardly. _Addison._

"Addison!" Brittany yelled happily. I could tell she was embarrassed and when I looked over she was definitely flustered.

Addison backed up slowly and turned back around. "Yo, you should really close doors when that stuff's happening...Hi Santana, I'm Addison, Brittany's cool, hotter sister." ... I liked this girl.

"Hey! I've heard a lot about you! Nice to finally meet you!"

"You too!" Addison didn't look exactly the way I thought she would. She seemed very sporty and casual. Her hair was more of a mousey blonde and it was tied up tightly. Her eyes were blue like Brittany's but darker. "It's good to see you sis!" She added.

Brittany jumped off the bed and ran towards her. She hugged her tightly.  
>"You too Addi. God I've missed you." She let go and left a hand on Addi's shoulder. "So what's been happening? You're home early!"<p>

"Not much really, the usual.. Yea the teachers are having a meeting so it was an early finish... Um, I made captain of the soccer team and my science teacher is a complete moron. I know better than him, but yea i got into a little bit of trouble for apparently getting smart, I only corrected him once!... Um, that glee club you were in is getting cancelled for like the one thousandth time, I think that's what the meeting is about, and coach sue is trying to get me to join the Cheerios, but I'd rather stick needles in my eyes... No offence."

I laughed, this girl did have an attitude, like me.

"Congrats captain... Shame about glee club though... Is Mr Schu still teaching?"

"Yea he is, he's pretty upset about it! You should go see him, he asks how you are all the time. It's actually a bit weird."

"Yea will do. School going good though?"

"Its school so it's shit but, there ya go! Man, It's so good to see you." She hugged Brittany again. "You guys should come watch me play soccer tomorrow its our first game of the tournament." She looked over at me cheerfully. "If you want!"

"Yea that would be great!" I said. "Cant miss it!"

Brittany looked over at me lovingly as if I had just told her I had cured world hunger.

"Righty well I'm gunna help mum make tea and bake a chocolate cake, you guys can continue to get your freak on!" Addi began to walk out when she grabbed the door handle quickly. "I'll just um... Shut this then." She whispered smartly.

The door shut and Brittany giggled to herself. I can tell why Brittany liked her sister so much.

"She's very cool!" I said as Brittany walked back to the bed.

"Yea she's pretty awesome! She's growing up so fast!" She paused. "We're different but we just get each other. No judgements. No arguments." She smiled as she sat across from me.

"You don't fight?" I asked in amazement.

"Yea we do but, not a lot... All sisters fight... But she's never called me stupid, and trust me she's had a lot of opportunities to. She knows I hate it, I used to get called that all the time by almost everyone! I hate that word... Its like being called worthless." She confessed.

I look at her and shook my head. "You're not stupid. That's insanity. I'd never call you stupid because you simply aren't."

I really wish I could have been around to stick up for her back then. No matter what I will protect Brittany, always...Whether I have to from the shadows or not.

"Should we help your mum with tea?" I suggested.

"No Addi will have it covered... Lets just sit here for a bit."

"Sounds perfect to me!" I said.

"You should tell mum you worked as a florist!" She said cheerfully.

"That was like 30 years ago!" I blurted.

"Really? Do you even remember much?" She asked me curiously.

"Yea some things! Seeing people buy flowers for their lovers was the best... Seeing people buy mourning flowers was the worst!"

I remember a woman coming in who was buying flowers for her sisters grave. She felt so lost that I could practically feel the pain radiating from her. I went into her mind to calm her down and it was so awful that it actually made me thankful I had nobody else important to say goodbye to.

"Did you enjoy it?" Brittany took me away from my memory.

"Hmm yea, it was pretty cool to learn about flowers and their meanings and stuff, I don't remember what they all meant now. I just liked creating bouquets... Shit, don't even think about telling anyone I just said that" I confessed.

"I won't, I won't. Wouldn't want to ruin your rep now would I?" She teased. "I bet valentines day was awesome!"

"It was freaking busy!" I complained.

Brittany looked at me and squinted. I could tell she wanted to ask something but was hesitating.

"What you thinking Britt?" I asked.

"Have you ever bought flowers for anyone?" She asked nervously.

"No, I haven't..." I would for Brittany though...

"So you tried to date while I wasn't around?" Brittany's face scrunched up a little as she asked... Adorable.

"Yea I did a bit, I mean, I knew it would never last cos, one eternal life here, and two... they weren't you. But a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do!" I chuckled. "When I worked as a florist I actually secretly dated a co-worker. She was the owners daughter so the florist was named after her... We kept it quiet though."

"What was her name?"

"You jealous?" I raised an eyebrow and Brittany just rolled her eyes.

"Just curious!" Brittany said calmly. I could so tell she was jealous.

"Her name was Danni." I answered.

"Did you love her?" Brittany's eyes turned to worry as she bit her bottom lip.

"No, I didn't. She was a lovely girl, but there was one rather big problem"

"What?" She asked nervously.

"She wasn't you Britt!" I said it confidently and proudly. It was a fact... Like saying water is wet. Nobody is Brittany, nobody could compare.

Brittany smiled at me and my heart jumped. She scooted closer and put one hand in mine.

"So what happened? With you and Danni?"

"Well, Rachel, Quinn and I had to move away. We were living in Indiana at that time and we were getting quite popular around town... We didn't want to stay too long because people would start to notice something was up. I told Danni we had to call it quits because I was leaving. I didn't want to hurt her but I think I did... She admitted that part of her was relieved because she felt that my heart was invested in someone else. Which was right. She then wished me all the best, I did the same and then never saw her again."

I never really thought much about her till now... I let out a small sigh.

"Does that make you sad?"

"...No it doesn't. She was just a very small part of my life...What makes me sad is wondering if she spent her whole life hiding... You know?"

"Like you do?" Britt spoke softly and looked lovingly up at me.

"...I guess so." I sighed

Brittany lifted her hand from mine and lifted it to my face slowly. She cupped my cheek and then shoved some of my stray hair around my ear. She leaned in a pecked my cheek. Electricity shot from her lips to every part of my body, finishing at my heart making it beat loudly.  
>She then pulled away and gave me such a loving look.<p>

I didn't care about my past anymore. The things I'd seen, the people I hurt, the people who hurt me, the pain...  
>Because right now I was looking right into the eyes of the love of my life. Nothing else mattered anymore apart from her.<p>

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to get to you."

"It wasn't your fault Britt!"

"I can't even imagine how it made you feel..."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"To have to be so alone for so long! I know you found Quinn and Rachel but, before that and even when you found them... you never found me... And to know that you soulmate was one day, going to be in your life, must have made it even more painful."

It did suck. Some days I could barely breathe. I gave up my life for this girl and she didn't come as soon as I thought... It took **too** long. It took so long that some days I felt sick. I was so scared I wouldn't ever get to her, or that she wasn't even going to be real. _An eternity alone._

"It was... It was awful... Some days I would just lie in bed and scream because their was nothing else I could do...I couldn't fall in love with anyone else because I already loved you, I couldn't get you out of my mind and I couldn't speed up time. When Rachel and Quinn came around they would try everything and anything to calm me down when I had bad days but I would shake with sadness. I was so lost and lonely. I had to be thankful that I actually had a soulmate though, that I had the chance to be with you. Most people go through their whole lives not being able to find what we have, all the pain has been worth it Britt...But it still excruciatingly hurt sometimes. I knew you would one day walk into my life but I didn't know when. I knew we would spend time together but I didn't know how much. I knew I would love you with all my heart and that you could feel the same, we're soul mates after all right?... But I didn't ... I **don't** know what you'll choose... And it scares the shit out of me."

My breath hitched and my lips shook. Britt's eyes were going crazy scanning my face, she was obviously thinking about something.

"San, I..." She blinked hard and bit her lip. "San my whole life I always felt silly and stupid and that I'd never find someone who loved me as much as I loved them. I knew I was attracted to boys and girls but I could never fall in love with any of them. I thought maybe something was wrong with me because I wanted the happily ever after story with someone, but I never thought I could find it. I was **so** confused and scared that I would end up alone, and I was scared I'd never fall in love with someone they way I knew I could!... But I have. And I could never love anyone else..."

It went silent... I went to speak but she beat me to it.

"You **are** my happily ever after Santana." She stopped, I knew what she was saying and I could tell she meant it... She nodded to herself as if she was certain of whatever she was thinking in her head.. "I want to spend as much time as I can with my family... And then I want to start my eternity with you."

My heart stopped. I didn't know what to do or say I was just too overwhelmingly happy. It was like a whole weight lifted of my shoulders, all I could manage to do was grab her and hold her in my arms.

"Brittany, Brittany are you sure?" I smiled through tears of joy before letting go of her to let her speak.

"Did you not hear me San?" She teased. "I can't live without you. I can't. I've known this since I met you.. I've just been scared! But you've been so brave and you've risked so much and I know I can do the same for you. I want to spend an eternity with you. My whole life I never felt fully complete, and I used to think that was stupid because how can someone not be complete? Nobody needs someone else to make them whole... But I do. There's no other option. I have to be with you. I can watch over Addi, she's growing up fast and she doesn't need me as much anymore. I actually think watching over and protecting her will be easier as a vampire than a human! I've never felt love like this Santana, and I never will. I want to spend every moment I have on this earth with you...and I'm glad we have all the time in the world now, because it can make up for all the years we weren't with each other. I'm going to spend every day forever making you feel special and happy." A tear formed in her eye and he voice turned to a whisper. "And I'm going to spend every day forever loving you."

Tears fell from happiness and we kissed lovingly. I have never been so happy.

"You were worth waiting for! So worth it! I love you so much, I promise to take care of you I'll make you happy I promise I'll-" I was speaking so fast until Brittany put her finger to my lip.

"Shhh, I know San. I know. No more stress, no more loneliness. No more worrying." She kissed me again before she took my hand.

"You just made me the happiest person in the world" I whispered.

I heard a door open downstairs and I focused more on my senses to see who it was. I heard Mrs Pierce welcome someone... Her husband. Jerry. I knew Brittany wouldn't be able to hear this so I grinned and raised my eyebrows at her.

"What? Are you going to ruin the moment and make another joke about my mum?" She giggled.

"Nope.. Your dad's home!" I said happily.

Brittany's smile grew and she quickly jumped up.

"And you couldn't hear Addi right at our door!?" She questioned. "Come on I'll introduce you. We'll talk more later!"

She said _our_ door... I could get used to that.

As we walked into the lounge I could smell tea and the chocolate cake scent radiating from the kitchen.

"Dad!" Brittany yelled. She ran forward and leaned into a man who was sat comfortably on the sofa. She embraced him lovingly. I could see oil stains on his arm but Brittany was blocking his face.

She let go of her father and turned to me. "Santana come meet my Dad! Dad this is my beautiful girlfriend, Santana!"

I walked forward to go shake his hand when I finally got a glimpse of his face... I had to do a double take.

I had met this man before**...**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT THE? WHERE HAS SHE MET HIM BEOFRE WHAT THE? MORE DRAMA SHALL BE ARISING! GOD WHY CAN'T THEY JUST LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER! Hope you're enjoying this. I know you'd want a more dramatic way for Britt to make her mind up but don't worry... things and stuff might happen... We shall find out why San knows Britt's dad next chapt! Also Addison's soccer game is coming up where they go back to McKinley and Rachel and Quinn will be coming to Lima at some point for a reason toooo. OOOOOH! The song from last chapter was called All Of Me by John Legend. I was listening to that song when I thought about making this fanfic!<br>Sorry this chapter isn't as long as my other ones! Stay cool.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI! Sorry this one's very short and it took a while to update! Been super super duper busy but I updated as soon as I could. Hope everyone's enjoying the story! xxx**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I walked forward to go shake his hand when I finally got a glimpse of his face... I had to do a double take.<em>**

**_I had met this man before..._**

I gulped hard. _How do I know this mans face?_ I shook it out of my brain quickly so I could at least try to act a little bit normal...

His eyes were like Brittany's, maybe that's why I felt like I knew him...? I finally held my hand out for him to shake.

"Hello Mr Pierce, nice to meet you!"

He took my hand firmly and shook it. He definitely had a soft look about him, like a teddy bear.

"Hello Santana! Just call me Jerry! Mr Pierce makes me feel old and I already look it!" He chuckled to himself.

He let go of my hand and then stared at me for a little too long. I smiled awkwardly before he spoke.

"Have I ... met you before?"

I almost choked on nothing but air. _I knew it. I had met this man somewhere before..._

"You been to New York lately?" I asked trying to play it cool.

"No I haven't!...You have a familiar face! Maybe you just remind me of someone..." He shrugged.

_DITTO!_

"Maybe!" I said nicely.

Fucking hell this is strange... I've never lived in Lima before? How did I know this face?

"Lets go eat! Sarah has made you girls quite a feast! Don't worry if you can't eat it all! I'll fix that!" Jerry laughed before slapping his stomach proudly.

At the dinner table I was a little distracted by Brittany's father. I just didn't know how I knew him and it was frustrating me. It must have been a long time ago so thank god we both couldn't remember or it would get awkward rather quickly.

Addison brought the last bowl of food to the table and then we all dug in. Lots of meat and salad was placed around the table and it was probably one of the best meals I'd ever had... And that's saying something. I was hoping I wouldn't need to suck anyone's blood on this trip... Dinner was going well as Britt and I talked about life in New York and the strange characters we'd met there... Especially on the subway. Brittany seemed to have more stories than I did! She talked about how she offered to help a homeless man who ended up asking her to marry him. Sometimes being too friendly got her into some weird situations.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming!" Addison asked.

"I was going to try come in the weekend but my course had a break! Santana thought it would be a good idea to use that time to visit you guys! I think she could tell I missed you all too much! I wanted to surprise you!"

Addison looked at me thankfully.

"That was a good idea Santana! But Britt, the only surprise I got was walking in on you two making out!" She laughed.

I spat some of my drink back into my cup... Awesome...

Jerry and Sarah laughed which put me at ease.

"Addi!" Britt yelled half laughing. "Are you wanting to scare Santana away!?"

"No way... No! I like her! I just thought I'd give her a warm welcome and tease you both! Sorry Santana! It's all good I don't mind! You can kiss my sister anytime you like!" She giggled.

"Thanks but I'll make sure to shut the door next time!" I joked in return.

Addi smirked and nodded approvingly. Brittany spontaneously leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, everyone at the dinner table grinned...Especially me and my cheeks warmed up as she scrunched her nose up at me. She just melts my heart sometimes.

"So Addison whats this about Dad embarrassing you lately?" Brittany chirped.

"Hey I am not annoying her! Just looking out for her!" Jerry defended.

I was instantly back to thoughts wondering where I had seen this man before. There was something so familiar about his face that I couldn't put my finger on. Brittany looked more like her mother than Jerry...

"Dad! Coming on a date with me is a bit much... Nobody needs a chaperone anymore!"

I quickly shoved thoughts out of my brain again to focus on the conversation.

"I didn't even come on the date did I?" Jerry lifted his hands up off of the table and held them up as a surrender. "Take a chill pill!"

Addi just looked at him disapprovingly. "Seriously? A chill pill?"

"I can be cool and hip too ya know!"

I couldn't help but let a laugh escape.

"Oh my God Dad just stop!" Brittany hung her head embarrassment.

"I was young once too! Addi I was younger than you when I met your mother! We didn't start dating till later, but we were great friends till then! I'm just making sure you girls are safe and loved and with the right people!" He looked at me and smiled.

Well Britt and I are soul mates I don't think we could get anymore right than that!

"I've found the right person Dad I know it" Brittany spoke up confidently. "Addi you'll find the right one some day I'm sure of it!" Brittany added.

"Hey I'm not fussed if I don't! I am an independent woman who don't need no man!"

Dinner ended and I decided to help Sarah with the washing up. I washed the dishes as she dried and put them away. She was very easy to be around, usually I would be on edge and defensive, but I was a lot less nervous around this woman.

"Santana, I'm really glad Brittany met you. The way you look at her, and the way she looks at you it's just... Very real. Brittany's never been one for long, real relationships but I can see that you two are definitely meant to be."

I handed her a bowl that was covered in bubbles for her to dry before I spoke.

"Thank you... It might seem silly to some to be so in love so soon but I think sometimes it's just meant to be. I'm the lucky one. Brittany is amazing."

"You've known each other 6 months right? That's plenty of time to fall in love. Plus I believe in love at first sight! Don't you?"

_Ha! I do too, trust me._

"I do too." I smiled. "How did you and Mr Pierce get together?"

"Ahh Jerry and I were high school sweet hearts! God we were good friends at 13 and then at about 15-16 Jerry finally found the courage to ask me out. I'll never forget it! We were on a school trip..." I suddenly heard footsteps heading towards us.. "I couldn't take my eyes off of his the whole time! He went out and bought me flow-"

"You talking about me?" Jerry's voice interrupted.

"Sure are!" I said.

"Santana I'll handle the rest you don't have to do that! Britt's back upstairs if you want to join her!" He winked playfully.

I was going to insist I stay and help but... Britt was upstairs! Can't waste another second down here.

"Sure thanks Jerry! Thanks for the amazing meal Sarah!" I handed her a cup I just washed and began to walk away.

"I was telling Santana the story of how you asked me out!" Mrs Pierce sweetly explained to her husband.

I was almost out of the the kitchen when Mr Pierce spoke lightly to his wife making me stop instantly in my tracks...

"The school trip to Indiana... I got you forget me nots, beautiful bright blue forget me nots..."

I spun my whole body around to face them... it all made sense now... I know his face...**But a much younger version of it.**

_I was working at Danni's in Indiana. I had just made a beautiful blue bouquet of flowers. It was small but filled with lots of blue colours. My favourites were the forget me nots, they were so little and petite but they really made the bouquet...different. They added something extra. I named it Brittany's blue bunch. Super freaking cheesy name, but on this particular day thoughts of Brittany were circling my head even more so than usual. I placed it out back to hide for something ... or someone special... It was too pretty to be bought for nothing. Before walking away from it I took one more look and smiled for the first time that day._

_Time was dragging along like usual until a spunky teenage boy ran in. He had blue eyes and mousey blonde hair. He seemed out of breath but he tried to hide it._

_"Hello? What do you want?" I asked in my usual bitchy tone._

_"Um hi, hi there. I would like to buy some flowers." He cleared his throat and I felt bad for snapping._

_"What for?" I asked... Nicely this time._

_He paused and then smiled showing all of his teeth._

_"For the most beautiful woman in the world! I want to ask her to be my girlfriend! But I want to buy her flowers because she deserves them!"_

_I looked at him and then smiled for the second time that day. I never usually warm up to strangers so quickly._

_"Anything in particular?" I asked._

_"Well what do girls like? You're pretty! What flowers would you like?" He said confidently._

_"Well depends what kind of girl she is" I explained._

_"Oh she is so lovely. She's amazing. She's my best friend! I just don't know what I'd do without her! I know that if she says yes we will be together forever! And if she says no then... I just don't want her to forget me or how I feel about her!" He was full of enthusiasm... Especially for a teenager. For some reason it felt familiar and I wanted to help him._

_"Okay! I think I can help you out!"_

_I went out back and grabbed the bouquet I made earlier. I smiled for a third time and headed towards the boy._

_"Here, I made this today. Is this what you are looking for?"_

_He took it from my hands and looked slightly up at me._  
><em>"Its perfect! Wow! I've never seen these flowers before"<em>

_"They're forget me nots. They mean exactly what you think! I made it for someone special!"_

_"Someone you love?" He asked._

_"Very much so!" It hurt just how much I did._

_"And you're going to let me buy them?"_

_"Yep! Well, do you love this girl?"_

_He paused and looked down at the flowers__._

_"Yea...I do! She see's the real me and I see the real her! We're best friends." He looked up at me. "Does he love you back?"_

**_He?_**

_"Who?" I asked._

_"The guy you made these flowers for..." He said._

_Ahhh right. Still pretending to be straight...When will equality fucking kick in?_

_"Um they're just for a friend..." I explained. "My um ... my very best friend."_

_"Oh, yea girls don't really buy flowers for guys do they... that was silly. But that's sweet of you to make them for your friend though. If you're sure I can have them then I'll take 'em please! How much?"_

_"No charge." I smiled. Wow this was a first..._

_"No please let me pay! Just a donation or something?" He ruffled through his pockets with his free hand and put some change and a 10 dollar note down on the counter._

_I would usually charge a lot but... This seemed special._

_I asked if he wanted me to write a message in the flowers for him and he decided he would write one himself._

_"Thank you for your help." He smiled and then opened the door to leave but suddenly stopped. "What's your friend's name?" He asked curiously._

_"Um, Brittany...Good luck with your girl."_

_He smirked, nodded politely and then walked out of sight never to be seen again..._

Until now...

I shot back from my memory and realised Jerry was just finishing off the story of how they got together.

"...I ran back so fast with those flowers! Luckily Burt covered for me, I would have gotten into so much trouble if Mrs Smith found out I left our motel!"

"To think that small moment and gesture of letting you have those flowers finally made us a couple!.. And gave us a great name for our first daughter!" Mrs Pierce giggled softly.

Holy mother of Lord shit Fuck?! I... I helped Brittany's parents get together and I... I pretty much fucking named her?... _After herself?! WHAT THE EFF?_

"It's amazing how something so little can mean so much! It's the little things you have to watch out for." Sarah added.

I'll take note of that.

"'A beautiful story!" My voice was shaky and dry. "Destiny!" I laughed forcefully.

"Indeed!" Sarah smiled.

"Hey wait a minute!" Jerry lifted his hand and pointed at me... _Shit..._ "That's who you sorta remind me of." _Sorta?_ _I'm the exact same person..._ "The girl who served me at the florist! But she was a little more intimidating... And taller from what I remember..." _Taller? I'm 100% sure I haven't grown..._

I let in a big breath of air. I didn't dare look him in the eye..._Of course he's not going to know it's me though...I'm still the same age for God's sake... But I definitely need to get the fuck out of here._

"Well thanks again for dinner!" I quickly rambled before running out of the kitchen.

I was in a daze from shock as I walked up to Brittany's room. I couldn't believe what just happened. I needed to call Quinn and Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>Righty guys what do ya think!? Sorry its so short! Thanks for reading! Next chapt is Addison's soccer game where we get so see Santana and Addi get to know each other more. Rachel and Quinn will pop over and Rachel gets a vision...of <em>someone<em>... there will also be some cutesy stuffffffff so stay tuned! H****ave a good day yo :D ! xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry it took so long for the update! I've had assessments to start and finish! Hope everyone's still enjoying the story. A little bit of drama seems to be popping up. xxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Britts p.o.v!<strong>

**/**

Santana explained everything to me, it rolled off her tongue so quickly she hardly took a breath. When she finished she stared intently at me.

I sat on my bed a little confused, but also surprised at how quickly Santana had just spoke. I took a deep breath in and shut my eyes tightly trying to process everything.

"You met my dad? You're the florist? And... You ... You pretty much ... named me?"

This was very weird. _Very, very weird._ Santana told me about working at Danny's florist... I didn't even understand it fully. But as long as everything was still okay then I guess it was nothing to worry about...

"What the fuck right?!" Santana's hand movements were larger than usual, I think she was as shocked as I was…

"Talk about destiny" I sighed.

"I thought we chose our own destiny" Santana smirked.

"Well, maybe I'm starting to believe that in some cases we don't" I admitted. All this was a little too odd to just be a coincidence.

"I'm gunna have to ring Rachel and Quinn and tell them about this."

"Are you gunna tell them about my decision?" I asked.

"Do you want me to?"

She froze waiting for my answer. She smiled as I lost myself in her eyes. I didn't look away until Santana raised her eyebrows and leaned forward a little.  
>"Do you want me to?" She repeated.<p>

I snapped out of my trance and answered quickly.

"Well I'd like to tell them myself, face to face... If that's okay?" I smiled.

"That sounds good to me babe. I'll ring them now."

Santana flicked her cell phone out of her pocket and quickly dialled the numbers as I watched lovingly. Santana explained everything quietly and I soon figured it was Rachel on the other end, mainly because of the high pitched yelling.

"Hell yea I'm sure it's him... Because I can remember. Yes... he bought flowers from me. Oh my god! Calm your tits for Mary mother of Jesus! He doesn't know it's me!... Yes... No... Berry fuck up please... How was I meant to know? You see the future not me... So this is my fault?" I put my hand on Santana's shoulder to comfort her and she seemed to calm down a little. She took a deep breath in and continued. "Yea Berry, yea I know. It's okay..." She paused and glided her hand through her hair. "All is forgiven, you're just looking out for me. I know. Just don't be such a diva... Yea, it's in your nature whatever." Santana started playing with a tiny strand of nylon that was hanging from her shirt as she "mmm'd" along to Rachels conversation. "Yea that sounds like a good idea actually. I think you both should too. Okay tell Q when she gets home. See you later man hands... Haha whatever you love that name." She hung up and looked over at me, she took my hand that was over her shoulder and held it softly.

"That went well." Santana giggled. "Oh and you might be able to tell Quinn and Rachel about your decision sooner than you think. They're coming over."

"What really?" I grinned.

"Yea they'll be stopping at a motel obviously, but with the realisation that I've met your dad before, Rachel just wants to make sure everything's okay!"

"...And Quinn's coming in case you need to wipe his memory?"

"Babe, don't worry. Quinn is very special. She won't take his memory away of buying flowers for your mum! We wouldn't do that! She'll just kind of haze the memory of me. If you understand... She's also coming in case I need to... You know... Drink."  
>Santana smiled but I could tell it was false. It was a smile to make me feel that everything <em>was<em>, and _is_ going to okay. Even though it was a fake smile I still trusted her.

I nodded understandably and kissed Santana's cheek spontaneously.

"What was that for?" Santana asked, she was smiling truthfully this time.

I was so captivated just by her freaking teeth. They were so white and straight! I just wanted to watch her smile all day. She was magical.

Santana's nose scrunched up and my heart seemed to ache from so much love.

"I just... love you." I shrugged.

Santana's eyes scammed my face as she began to stroke my hand.

"I love you too Britt... You wanted to talk more about your decision?"

"Yea but let's get ready for bed first I'm really tiered."

"Me too... I can't even remember the last time I was this tiered Britt. My eyes are stinging and my bones are aching. I haven't felt so... Human in a _long_ time! I still feel physically strong. Hell I could run a marathon. I could run 50 marathons... But all these emotions I've been feeling lately must be really getting to me."

"Oh... I'm sorry..." I whispered. I felt awful… Santana never complains.

"No Britt don't! You make me feel alive... I should thank you." She said softly.

"...I thought love like this was made up." I smiled.

"I thought you we're too good to be true." She added.

She leaned in slowly and we kissed, lightly at first but it soon turned passionate.

Her smell, her touch, her lips. I couldn't get enough. I thought I'd never be able to let go.

A lifetime with Santana started to feel ideal. It was actually going to be perfect! We had all the time in the world... _literally_, to kiss.

We finally stopped indulging in each other's kiss to get air when we both decided we really should get ready for bed. Santana hopped up after lightly kissing me on the nose.

She completely stuns me. Everything about her makes me want to bow at her feet and do whatever she says.

I couldn't help but stare at her as she undressed. She glided her shirt off with such ease as my breath hitched at the sight. Her glowing soft skin and her flawless waistline made me swallow hard. Santana was pure perfection to me. To anyone. Nobody could deny that Santana was perfection, even a blind person would be able to tell.

I got changed into my favourite pyjamas. I got them for Christmas last year from Addison, the pants were _bright _blue, but the t-shirt was the best part. It had a cute little duck printed on it with the words "you quack me up" written across my boobs. Couldn't have got a better present.

Santana changed into red pyjama pants with a plain black singlet that hugged to her skin... I really wanted to rip it off... Santana turned to me and burst into laughter straight away.

"You quack me up?" Santana laughed.

"It's cuuuuute!" I defended.

"Not as cute as you." Santana smiled.

"Come on lets go brush our teeth so I don't get morning breath."

Santana laughed and shook her head. "Gross Britt, maybe the duck is cuter." She joked.

On the way to the bathroom I took her pinky in mine and as we walked down the hall we swayed our arms like little school children. Immature? Maybe…But I didn't care, and Santana wasn't complaining either. She had such a tough girl act on her that I felt so special to be the one to see this soft, venerable... True side to her.

We finished brushing our teeth when curiosity got the better of me.

"San... Show me your teeth."

Santana rinsed her mouth and then opened it widely, exposing all of her human teeth. No fangs. She closed her mouth and grinned cheekily.

_That's not what I meant._

"You know which teeth I mean..." I grinned.

"Fiiiiine..." Santana opened her mouth again when like magic, fangs appeared. They seemed to glisten just like the first time I saw them.

I went to go touch them when she quickly closed her mouth.

"They're sharp!" Santana warned in a slight mumble. "I don't want you to get hurt!" She became very defensive and I suddenly regretted asking.

It went silent as I placed my toothbrush on the side of the sink.

"If you bite me, like properly bite me. Would I become a vampire?"

Santana placed her toothbrush next to mine.

"I'm not biting you Brittany." She said it softly but there was firmness behind it.

"Why not?" I asked innocently.

"It's not some gift to give. This has to be your own decision, something for you to do on your own...and I just don't want to bite you."  
>Santana looked at me sadly with a tinge of annoyance. Again I felt bad for asking a simple question. I can be a little slow sometimes but I didn't mean to say anything offensive... I didn't say one more word about it and left the subject alone. Upsetting Santana was the last thing I wanted to do.<p>

We said goodnight to my family and then headed to bed.

As we laid side by side I never once took my eyes off Santana.

"Do I have something on my face?" Santana giggled.

"No, no. I just can't take my eyes off of you. You're so god dam beautiful."

"Says you." Santana spoke before taking a large breath in and out. "Anything and everything you do, you just make it look beautiful. I don't understand it." She paused. "So, you wanna talk more about your decision?"

"Oh yep. Yes. I definitely 100% positively chose you."

"Good" Santana's smile was my favourite sight.

"So when do I have to like bite someone, what happens? What's the plan?"

"Well you still have time till you have to bite someone. I personally would wait... Just to be human for a little while longer and to plan everything out. But everything will be fine. I'll bring Q a long so we can wipe the person's memory of whomever you bite. It doesn't have to be anyone in particular... But you HAVE to make sure you suck the blood. It's warm and weird at first but you begin to need it. If you suck too much you'll kill them but you'll know when to stop. Your fangs have two uses. One, to suck and two, to turn. Once your fangs form you'll be able to control them. It's easy. It's like when you have your first kiss, you don't really know what to do... But it comes naturally."

I swallowed hard.  
>"I'm scared. I don't want to kill anyone..."<p>

"Brittany I'll be there, you'll be fine okay?"

"Okay..."

The next question I had was the most important, and the hardest...  
>"What about my family... How do I... say goodbye to them?"<p>

"Well, you can still stick around for a few years as a vampire. But once they start to notice you aren't ageing. You will have to say goodbye. Somehow. We will figure it out. Whatever happens, I'll make sure everything will work out. I'll make sure everyone is happy. And, we can watch over them."

"Okay." I repeated quietly, taking it all in.

I could feel Santana's eyes on me as I turned away and looked at the ceiling. I didn't want to say goodbye to my family... But even as a human I would one day have to...

"Are you having second thoughts?" Santana whispered.

_God no!_ I quickly turned towards her again.

"No!" I spoke loudly. "No. I love you. I want to do this!"

Santana was obviously taken by surprise by my sudden yelling so I began talking quieter again.

"I actually think this will be amazing. A lifetime with you. Kissing those lips. Seeing that smile. Lying beside you, waking up next to you, falling asleep next to you. _Forever?_ It actually sounds perfect...You're my destiny remember?" I paused before repeating it in a whisper. "You are my destiny."

Santana examined me as I drifted off into my own thoughts.  
>"It kinda sounds like you're trying to convince yourself that you want this." Santana's voice was very bland.<p>

"No Santana I'm not. I swear. I just never thought destiny was real, you know?"

"...Yea I know..." She sighed.

"Are _you _having second thoughts?" I asked.

Santana looked at me blankly.  
>"Are you serious Brittany? That's a stup-... silly question..."<p>

She was going to say stupid... I didn't mean it to sound dumb I just asked a question, the wrong one again it seems.

"You were going to say stupid." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry. You're not stupid and that wasn't a stupid question! The question just annoyed me because of course I'm not having second thoughts Brittany. How you could even think that is beyond me. I hope you know how much I love you."

I understood where she was coming from... But she just asked me the same question seconds before and I didn't snap.

Does she doubt my love for her? Surely the fact that I'm choosing her should prove I love her? I mean, It's not even a choice for me, being with Santana is my way of being happy... For an eternity. Even if that means leaving my family behind... Surely she understands how much I love her just by that alone?

"Do you doubt how much I love you Santana?" I asked it quietly. It was a brave question.

She didn't reply, she just turned away and looked at the ceiling like I had moments before. She swallowed hard and seemed to fight back tears.

"Santana. Answer me..."

"I don't know what you mean." Her voice was shaky and she was obviously lying.

"Do you think I don't love you as much as you love me?" I asked it quite firmly, she shouldn't be thinking like that.

Santana turned all the way around so all I was left with was the sight of her back.

"Santana. What's wrong with you? Please babe. You keep snapping at me..."

All I could hear was Santana's uneven breathing.

"What's with your mood? Its changed dramatically. Are you having PMS problems? I don't know what that means really but I heard when you're on your period it effects your mood so-"

I was finally cut off by Santana's husky voice.

"Brittany I'm not on my period. I don't get my period… And my uterus is as old as time anyway. It's probably turned to dust." She mumbled.

"Grooosss... But hey, that makes things easier for us in the sex department." I chuckled at my own lame joke hoping it would ease Santana a little. She didn't even flinch. "Fuck sake Santana!"

I didn't know what to do. Why was she all of a sudden acting so strange? This was crucifying.

_Fine. Whatever. That's it._

I sat up and swivelled my body around, I placed my foot on her back to try to shove her off of the bed but I forgot how freaking strong she was. "Fuck you and your vampire shit!" I heaved myself upright and threw the covers off of me. This time I put my palms on her back and pushed with all of my strength. She wasn't even moving and inch. I leaned over her and noticed she was holding on to the edge of the bed tightly with her lanky strong hands. I knew that if I could get her to let go it would be easier to kick her out. I leaned over again and started tickling her which made her let go of the bed almost instantly. I took the opportunity and quickly rolled her roughly off. She tumbled to the ground violently taking the duvet with her.

"Brittany!" She hissed. "What the fuck?"

"Talk to me Santana! We're together, we're partners and we're a team! We're in this together! Talk to me."

Santana just tightly closed her eyes and sighed moodily which made my patience topple over. I leaped off of the bed ripping the duvet off of her replacing it with my body. I grabbed her forearms and held them above her head.

"I could throw you off of me so easily... like a feather." She stared blankly at me.

"Do it then." I spat.

Santana stayed still without moving or even blinking.

"You're being a... You're being a -" I was cut off by Santana.

"Bitch?!" Santana snapped, she's never used this tone with me. If it was anyone else I would be scared, but I knew Santana wouldn't hurt me... She was just putting up a wall.

"No, you're just acting like-" I was cut off again.

"Go on say it Brittany. I've been called worse. I've lived through years of hatred. _**YEARS**_. For not being white enough, for being a lesbian, for every little fucking thing that I couldn't change about me. At least I know I'm a bitch. I accept it. So go on. Say it."

There was so much pain and anger in her voice. Santana had been through too much to get to me. My heart fell into my stomach and tears began to well up in both of our eyes.

"Santana! I'm sorry." I whispered. "But I love you so fucking much! Why can't you see that? Please see it. I'm choosing you isn't that enough proof? I'll prove just how much I love you every day for infinity! I promise! Don't ever doubt that. Ever! I wish I came sooner. I wish I was with you when you were hurting so much... But I'm here now." I clung to her arms tighter. If it were anybody else it would definitely hurt them. "So tell me... What is wrong Santana?" My voice was shaking from frustration and emotion. "What can I do to make you happy again?" I let go of Santana's arms in defeat. I began to get up when Santana quickly and violently made us switch positions. It was so quick it barley took a second.

I stared at her waiting for her to speak. She swallowed hard and scanned my face.

"I... I'm the one that's sorry. It's just..." She breathed heavily making my heart feel like it was going to beat out of my chest. "…I think you deserve better." Her voice was barely a whisper.

_Is that it? Is that really why? That's ridiculous. Santana deserved better than __**me.**_

It went silent for what felt like hours. None of us speaking or hardly breathing. Santana finally loosened her grips on my arms before speaking again.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you... When you asked about my teeth and when you asked those questions and I'm just sorry...FUCK!" She flinched from frustration. I know she wanted to open up more. "I'm just, I'm just so scared that you could have a better life without me. A human one. Those thoughts just entered my head and I couldn't get them out. I hate that I'm not human for you. I fucking hate it... I want to live normally and grow old beside each other, like you want to... You deserve that. You deserve happiness! So much happiness Brittany... And I'm scared that I might not be able to provide that, but I'll try so hard... I want you to be happy!" She was shaking and tears were falling with pace from her pain struck eyes. "I'm not worthy of you..."

"Santana stop." I croaked. "Now who's saying stupid things?!" I lifted my hand and wiped a tear that was falling from her beautiful face. "Being with you. Being your girlfriend. Being Santana Lopez's other half. Just being next to you, looking at you, feeling you... Makes me the happiest person in the whole world, and the luckiest! So god dam lucky San! I am yours, proudly so! If anything I'm not worthy of you."

"I just want to make sure I do what's best for you, I want to be the best I can be for you-"

"Santana please stop thinking so low of yourself. You're hurting yourself too much... And it's hurting me. When will you realise how beautiful you are? Inside and out! You're funny and talented and brave. You are perfection. Even with the fangs and the attitude. Being with you is what's best for me. You already are the best you can be... And we will grow together, maybe not grow old with age, but we will grow. Things will change and so will we but I'll never stop loving you. We're pretty much growing old together but we just have more time to than everyone else...and we don't go grey and wrinkly... And that makes us so lucky Santana! To have all the time in the world together! I love you!" My voice became desperate. I was pretty much begging Santana to believe me. I had never hurt so much in my life...

Santana's aura changed from frustration to a look of relief.

"You're so smart…" She smiled sadly.

I leaned upwards and placed a kiss on her lips. I could feel salty tears dripping down her face but I couldn't care less. I kissed her again.

"I love you!" _Kiss._ "I love you!" _Kiss._ "I love you." _Kiss._

I repeated this over and over until Santana pulled away. I leaned up resting my arms on the ground as she caressed my face.  
>"I'm sorry. This won't happen again." She said.<p>

"Stop apologising. I don't care. We're gunna have up's and downs. Every relationship does. But I don't want to share them with anyone else but you."

"I freaking love you!" Santana finally grinned that beautiful large grin and my heart lightened. She stood up in a flash and swiftly lifted me up off of the ground. One hand was under my legs, the other hugging my back safely. She kissed me lovingly before placing me back down on the bed. She lifted the duvet from the floor and threw it over me before getting in. Her body warmth next to mine was so comforting... It was home.  
>I held her close to my heart tightly as she stroked my arm sending tingles trough my body.<p>

"Hey Brittany..." She whispered as I closed my eyes ready to fall into a deep sleep.

"Yes?"

"... Nothing. Just making sure you're real." She tiredly yawned.

"I am... And I'm not going anywhere. Get some sleep Santana... I love you."

A few moments of silent fell across my room before I broke it with a light whisper.

"Santana?"

"Yes Britt-Britt?" She replied sleepily.

"You're not a bitch. Not even close."

"Thanks Britt... And, you're not stupid. Not even close! You're a genius. Good night Brittany. I love you."

I promised to myself right then and there that I would spend every day forever making Santana realise just how amazing she was. No matter what it took, I would make Santana understand that she was not a bitch. I would show how much I loved her and make her eventually love herself and realise how amazing she is. I'd never met anyone like Santana... She didn't even know how special she was and it broke my heart.

* * *

><p>The morning came and I woke to the beautiful sight of a sleeping Santana. She looked so tiered but I wanted more than anything to wrap her in my arms. Her senses were probably too high to touch her so I just stared, examining every inch of her. Her eyes seemed heavy and quite puffy. There were dark circles under her eyes and her hair seemed frizzled above her. Her luscious lips were scrunched up against the pillow making her cheek scrunch up. She was still the most beautiful girl in the whole world, even with the dribble threatening to fall from her sleeping mouth. Her breathing was heavy and I watched cautiously as her chest heaved in and out. She was in a very deep sleep so I thought maybe moving one stand of her hair would be safe. There were a few strands waving in front of her face that swayed from her breathing. I decided I would try and shift them back into place above and behind her ear. I just wanted to touch her.<p>

I lifted my hand up, slowly watching Santana' s breathing to make sure she was still sleeping. I reached forward slowly and tucked a few pieces of hair between my fingers and delicately placed them back slightly above her petite cute ears. I just wanted to lean forward and kiss her. Kiss every inch of her face. But she needed sleep. Instead I let my finger fall and with as much tenderness as I could, I stroked around her ear, barley even making contact with her skin. _Such soft skin_. I brought my hand back and stared at her a little while longer before I needed to touch her again. It was like a drug. I nudged myself closer as quietly and gently as I could before stopping millimetres before her face. Noses almost touching...But it wasn't enough.

Fuck it I'm kissing her head. Selfish of me if I wake her, but I'll make it up to her somehow.

I lifted my face slowly and kissed her forehead gently. I did it again and again until I remembered I didn't want to wake her.

"Why'd you stop?" Santana mumbled.

"Shit. I didn't want to wake you... But I obviously failed."

"I've been awake since you moved some of my hair from my face." Santana chuckled.

"Fuck you and your senses. Seriously." I said defeated.

"It was cute. You were so gentle." Santana smiled with her eyes still closed.

"Go back to sleep if you want!" I said. "I'll wake you if you're still sleeping when it's time for Addi's soccer game."

"Please. That sounds good... I'm-" She yawned loudly. "Still really tiered."

"Then sleep! I'll be right down stairs. I'm gunna make some breakfast cos I'm starving to death again. I'll make you something if you come down later okay. Just... Sleep."

"Okalie doakalie my beautiful girlfriend." Santana mumbled through tired breaths.

"Okalie doakalie? Who knew Santana had a dork side." I teased.

"Shut up I'll fight you." She joked through a tiered yawn.

"Maybe later, go to sleep!"

When I went downstairs I greeted my mum and dad as they sat lovingly next to each other on the couch. I continued through the kitchen to see Addi reaching above her to grab a mug. I leaned over her and got it before she did.

"Here!" I smiled. _I love being an older sister._

"Thanks! Want something?" She asked.

"Yea please, can you make me … anything, just anything? I'll love you forever! Make it a big bowl too!" I said as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"You hungry?" Addison laughed.

"You have no idea sis!"

Addison made me a big bowl of cheerio's. She thought it was funny seen as though I was once a cheerio… and I guess I would have thought it was funny too if I wasn't so busy scoffing them down my face.

"Britt, did you and Santana argue last night?" Addison asked lightly before taking a gulp of her tea.

"No... Why?" I lied.

"I just heard like random hisses and sharp tones coming from your room when I walked past it to go to the bathroom to pee."

_Santana should have heard Addi? That's twice she hasn't._

"No, we're all good! It must have just been our really bad whispering."

"Okay, just checking. I just you know, want everything to be okay!"

"Everything is okay! Are you excited for your game?" I asked.

"Hell yea. We're so gunna win this shit."

"Isn't it just a friendly game today?" I chuckled.

"Well yea but we're versing the red roosters and they're insane. They play dirty and they're sour losers. We're gunna kick their arses!"

I laughed, my sister definitely said things how she saw it. I was about to tell Addi to not get ahead of herself when Santana's voice beamed from behind me.

"I'd bet money that you'll kick their arses and at least one of the red roosters will cry about it." She stated.

"At least one?" Addi yelled. "At least 3." She corrected.

"San you were meant to sleep!" I protested.

"I got too excited about seeing this soccer game and your school!" Santana smiled. She already seemed a lot more awake.

"Great, well I'll make you some breakfast and then we'll head get ready!" I grinned. Today was going to be a good day. I felt it in my bones.

"Britt are you guys ready to go?" My sister yelled.

I turned to Santana who was just finishing tying her hair up in a classy pony. Quite like how I used to wear mine for cheerio's. I was very excited to show Santana around my school, I could show her the choir room and my old locker. I wondered if it still had a dint in from when I forgot my locker combo... I ended up trying to smash it open with my history book.

"Ready when you are hot stuff!" I said cheerfully.

"Alright let's go then!" Santana winked before grabbing her keys and taking my hand.

Addison thought it would be cool to go to her game in Santana's hire car. At first I didn't think that was such a great idea because I didn't want it to get dirty, but Santana insisted.

As Addison buckled up in the back Santana jumped into the driver's seat. Her perfume was intoxicating. I wanted to kiss her instantly and never stop, but the clicking of Addison's buckle woke me out of my daze.

"Just tell me where to go guys!" Santana seemed so much happier than last night. I couldn't take my eyes away from her smile. I reminded myself that I had to prove my love every moment I could, and I had just the idea of what to do for today.

When we reached my school Addi left quickly and went to warm up as Santana and I walked silently through McKinley's hallways. The familiar smell hit me like a tonne of bricks.

"It's so quiet." I whispered. "I remember it always being so loud."

"No crazy hormonal kids here today that's why." Santana stated.

"Come on I'll show you my old locker!" I grabbed Santana's hand and directed us down one more hallway until I saw it. It still looked the same. Even the dint. It hadn't been that long since I left, I know. But for some reason so much had changed since then that I thought my locker would have too.

"This is my locker." I lifted my hand and stroked the dint. _"Was."_

"Bad ass dint" Santana laughed. "Did you smash someone's head on here?"

I knew she was joking but I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"It's so weird being back here. I feel so different but this place isn't... I used to open my locker to pictures hanging of Addi, Lord Tubbington, glee and even Cheerio's... I wish your picture could have been in there too." I smiled.

I trailed off into my thoughts. It seemed stupid but something was always slightly missing back then... And now I know. It was Santana.

"This would have been my locker" Santana said. She placed her hand right on the locker next to mine. "There would have been pictures of us everywhere in it. I'd leave notes in your locker and if we weren't in any classes together we would always meet here between classes." She was smiling at her own imagination… I couldn't help but imagine it either. "We'd talk about glee, cheerio's… each other! And I'd tell you how beautiful you looked every day. And if I couldn't say it I'd make sure to leave you a note so you knew" Santana took her hand off of the locker and then looked at me. "I wish I could have." She added.

I may not have Santana in my past, but at least I have her forever.

"It's okay San... We have forever now."  
>I took her hand again and kissed her cheek. "Come, I'll show you the choir room." I pulled her arm but she stayed still staring at the two lockers. <em><strong>"Come!"<br>**_  
>A small smile tugged on her lips and she turned and smirked.<br>"...Wanky!" She laughed.

_Wanky?... Oooh... Because I said come..._

"Very funny San, very mature." I tugged her arm again and she followed without hesitation.

We came to the choir room door that I knew so well and loved so much. I began to get really emotional. This room was so accepting, it was a place I could be myself. A dancer. A performer. _Me._ I felt so free in here. Santana would have loved it. To think that soon, this all could be over really sucked. Glee club wasn't all that successful but some kids really need it. I grabbed the door handle with my free hand and slowly turned it. I pushed the choir room door open to see it the same as always. I wasn't surprised though, what much could change? I guess the piano looked a little different to how I remember but everything else felt the same.

"Woah. This is... Weird." I admitted.

"Weird as in bad weird?" Santana asked puzzled.

"No, it's just... All the memories." I sighed.

We walked forward and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room staring at everything.

"You really liked it in here didn't you?" Santana asked.

"It was a second home. It helped me realise I was a dancer... And Mr Schuster was great. He never let anyone give up or make anyone's dream seem to big. He helped me see that dancing was what I was meant to do, and he helped me see that I could achieve being one. This room was a pretty big part of my life... I guess I only just realised that now."

Santana hugged me tightly. I wasn't crying, but I felt a little broken. Santana's embrace was patching me up so I closed my eyes and smiled. It's no good looking at the past. It's gone now.

"It's a shame Sue wants to cut it again. She was always threatening to when I was here. Guess she's finally got around to it! This class could help so many kids."

"I could always... Mind control her..." Santana mumbled. "Would she be at school today?" She asked.

I pulled away and looked her straight in the eye. She was being serious.  
>"San, you can't do that. I want glee club to stay alive but I don't think manipulating Sue would be the right way. Isn't that like getting in the way of nature's course or whatever?"<p>

"I guess. It's just an option" Santana smiled reassuringly. "…Someone coming." She whispered.

We turned and waited looking intently at the open door for someone to stroll in.

"It might be Mr Schu!" I said happily.

Someone appeared in the doorway and my assumption turned out to be right. It was Mr Schu. He started at my in shock.

"Brittany! Addi didn't tell me you were coming back in town! How are you?" My Schu walked closer and gave me a friendly warm hug.

"I'm great! It's good to see you. It was a spontaneous trip over! I would have let you know I was coming otherwise... Oh, um, this is my girlfriend, Santana!" I rambled.

Mr Schu smiled at me proudly. "Nice to meet you Santana!"

They shook hands and Santana seemed to look awkwardly at his murky green vest.  
>"I've heard a lot about you! Brittany says you helped her figure out her career path!"<p>

He shook his head modestly. "No, dancing is her destiny! I just helped her realise!"

_Destiny. I'm getting sick of that word._

"I heard about glee club... Is there anything I can do?" I knew there wouldn't be but it was worth asking.

"No Brittany, no. I'm afraid we're done for good."

"What are you gunna do?" I asked worriedly.

He sighed and shook his head. He was obviously very upset. Glee club was his life so, I could understand why.

"Well I don't want to teach Spanish here forever. I'm sure there's a glee club out there looking for a teacher! I'm actually already looking. A few schools have actually offered me a job so I'm taking a look next week!"

"Well, if they want the best they'll need you!" I said honestly.

"Thank you Brittany... Hey let me know when you're first big dancing gig is cos I'll be there front row! And hey! Maybe once I find a glee club you can come in and teach some kids? We wouldn't have won your senior year if it wasn't for you. You got everyone's dancing skills significantly better, and the routine was flawless! You're gunna go far!"

"Thanks Mr Schu. For everything. Really." I smiled. I started to get emotional again, Santana seemed to notice so she put her arm around my waist. "Well we're gunna have to go, my sisters playing soccer here today so we can't miss that!"

"Of course not, hope to see you soon! Nice to meet you Santana!"

Santana and I began to walk out when I stopped in the doorway.  
>"Good luck Mr Schu." I smiled softly.<p>

"You too, you're destined for big things."

I smiled, took one last look around the choir room, turned slowly and then walked away.

As we strode down the hallway Santana kept staring at me apologetically and I knew exactly why.

"Don't even go there Santana. Yes I'm destined for big things... _You _remember? You're my destiny."

She cleared her throat and nodded.  
>"Yea... Yea I know I just... I don't want you to give up on your dreams."<p>

I wouldn't have to give up dancing. I could be a dancer... _Forever!_

"Santana stop. Like you said, his is my decision. I'm choosing what will make me happiest and I've already made my mind up. So stop thinking like that. Come on, let's go watch the game."

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chapter didn't go as planned, I wanted to finish this chapt after Addi's game but I feel like that should now be the next chapter along with Rachel and Quinns arrival. Santana's insecuritites and thoughts are getting the best of her… let's hope they can be fixed. Thanks guys. xxx<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY IT'S BEEN FOREVER IM SO SO SORRY. My studies come first and I've written whenever I could. I will finish this story! Someone is coming into Britt's life and San isn't happy about it… Also, does Rach know why San can't sense Addi? I hope you're all still interested in the story! ****J****Plus if the Spanish is wrong in this chapter I apologise! I hope you enjoy…**

* * *

><p>Santana and I sat as close as we could to each other on the bleachers. There were parents and family members around but there wasn't a big crowd like there would be at a football game... Which has me stumped because sport is sport and I'm not really that interested in either. If anything I like soccer more...<p>

We waved to Addi as she warmed up on the pitch, she flung her head up and stuck her tongue out in reply before jumping up and down on the spot.

The air was getting cooler so I instinctively snuggled closer into Santana, she put my head on my shoulder and breathed out calmly.

"Another myth is that we're really cold and pale" she whispered.

It sent butterflies to every inch of my body.

"You're definitely not" I smiled.

The game started and Santana sat up straight to watch, I kept my eyes fixated between her and Addi. Every now and again Santana squinted for some reason and Addi seemed to be playing like a pro.

15 minutes into the game I realised that the team Addi was playing against were pretty ruthless. They were tackling way too aggressively, even I could see that.

"Fuck sake this isn't boxing" Santana grunted. "That number 10 that's marking your sister, she is getting pretty aggressive... I can sense it... Literally. "

I scanned across the pitch and saw number 10 elbowing my sister hard as she marked her at the throw in.

"That little shit can you see that?" Santana asked.

"Omg what the hell?"  
>I didn't know what to do, surely that's not allowed right?<p>

Santana stood up quickly.  
>"OI REF, YOU GOT EYES? USE EM? SEE NUMBER 10 OVER THERE ALMOST ELBOWING IN THAT GIRLS RIBS, DO SOMETHING."<p>

The ref didn't hear but the coach from the other team was ironically stood on the side of the pitch in front of us. My stomach churned. He turned around and rolled his eyes in a typical sexist way.

"Scuse me lady, let the ref do his job. This is a friendly game. Calm down a little bit there love" he smirked and then turned back around.

"DONT CALL ME LOVE YOU F-"

"Santana sit down let's just watch the game, Addi is pretty tough"

"Britt no, I can sense this chicks up to something."

"What like ... Vamp senses?" I whispered.

"Yes what do you think I meant by literally" she said under her breath. "Maybe if I can get into her head and-"

"No wait san, maybe nothing will even happen!"

"I'm never wrong Britt I ca-"Santana stopped talking and her face turned to shock. "SHIIIIIIIT"

Santana shot her whole body around to scan the pitch. Just as she did, like on some magical cue, number 10 collided violently into my sister. Addi fell straight to the floor with a thud. Right after she did, number 10 trampled on her ankle with a small smirk. Addi screamed out in pain.

Santana looked at me as I shot up. She grabbed my hand and led me quickly to the field. I panicked. Everything was going so fast and so slow at the same time. I should have listened to Santana. I didn't know what to do.  
>The ref had blown the whistle so the game was on pause. A few of Addi's team mates were gathered around her as she clutched her ankle.<p>

"YOU!" Santana screamed. "You little shit." I shot out of my daze and realised Santana had let go of me and was now pointing, hissing at number ten.  
>"Who do you think you are? Don't you ever, ever lay a hand on Addi ever again, you hear? In fact, don't be violent with anyone ever, you got that shitstack?"<p>

The girl just laughed in Santana's face. "Oh yea? Who even are you, you psycho!"

Santana stared right into number 10's eyes. I think she was in her mind. She took one small step forward and spoke calmly.

"¿Crees que eres tan duro niña. Pero usted es débil. Eres inseguro y eres malo. Estás celoso y rencoroso. Soy una criatura de cuentos y pesadillas. Así que no me pongas a prueba. Yo puedo hacerte sentir miedo mucho peor que esto."

The ref half jogged over and stood between Santana and number 10.

"Excuse me, i'm gunna have to ask you to leave the pitch please miss."

Santana just scoffed. I ran to Addi and all I could seem to do was look at her apologetically, like I was the one that trampled on her.  
>"You okay?" I asked.<p>

"Fine sis."

"Can you still play?"

"No, no I don't think so I don't think I can even stand. What a twat."

The ref shoved through the circle surrounding Addi and bent down to take a look at her ankle.

"Hmm, it's not broken but you better sit the rest of the game out yea?"

"Yea even I can see she needs to sit this one out thanks for you expertise opinion… … It doesn't take a genius to figure out that." Santana bent down next to me and smiled cheekily to Addi. "Come on let's get you off of the field."  
>She picked her up with ease. I guess it would have looked kind of strange seeing a "19" year old carry a 14 year old with ease but, I think everyone knew to not say anything to Miss Santana Lopez.<p>

When we got to the locker room I still felt bad for not doing anything. Santana warned me and I just sat there. Idiot.  
>Addi was laid out across a bench as Santana strapped her foot.<p>

"San oh man, you were such a bad ass out there! Holy shit man, you totes had my back. I think that chick shat her pants what did you do to her she was shaking like a leaf that was genius man. Pure genius."

"She was such a bitch right?"

"Yea she was bagging on me the whole game, I wanted to retaliate but I'm there to play soccer not fight."

"Ah, the noble rise above the rest. You're like your sister!" San looked over and smiled at me. I was leaning uncomfortably against the lockers biting my nails so i decided to sit down on the bench across from them.

I let out a sigh.

"Pft Britt didn't even do AN-Y-thing."

"She was worried, she panicked is all." Santana smiled at me again as if to say "Britt you know this wasn't your fault"

I nodded. It was just a bruised ankle. These things happen. Not my fault...

But I should have done something.

"Thanks for that though Santana, you're pretty cool." Addi chuckled.

"I am cool, no thanks necessary! Can you walk, should we go to the hospital and steal a wheelchair?"

"Nar, it throbs like a mother effer, but I think I'll be okay. I just wanna rest here for a little while if that's okay? I don't really want to walk on it yet"

"What do you think Britt Britt. Locker room date sound good to you?"

"Yes. Yes that's fine!" I fake smiled. At least Addi and Santana were getting on great though, right?

"Hey Britt," Addi flipped her head towards me. "You picked a good woman here. She's a keeper."

I grinned.

"Ooh love advice from a 14 year old! But yes. Santana is a keeper. For sure."

Santana grinned proudly.  
>"Britt, lead me to a vending machine we can get Addi here a drink... or food of some sort?"<p>

"Chocolate" Addi said simply.

"Chocolate it is" I said. "this way my lady" Santana stood as I bowed slightly "we'll be back soon"

"No rush!" She said cheekily.

As we exited the locker room Santana took my arm and stopped walking. She just looked at me waiting for me to spill what was on my mind. It didn't take long until I did.

"San, I'm a complete idiot. You warned me and I just brushed it off what sort of sister does that?"

She stroked her hand up my arm till it rested on my shoulder.

"You can't protect her from everything! It wasn't your fault. We couldn't really do anything to stop it."

"At least you tried. I just sat there...I'm so stupid."

"Hey, stop it. Addi is fine. She's grinning ear to ear in there. You are an amazing sister and an amazing human. Addi will be fine."

Out of nowhere all of my worries about Addi seemed to collide. When she was 10 we were playing tag with other kids on the street, I was getting competitive and decided to tag Addi because she was slower than me.  
>It's one of my biggest regrets.<br>When I tagged her everyone ran across the street, and her, being in, and behind us, followed slightly after. She ran out on to the street so randomly that the car hit her out of the blue. Seeing her hit like that, especially because of me tore me up. The car was luckily going slow so a broken arm was the most damage... but it was all because of me. When she recovered I swore id never let anything happen to her again.  
>I just want to keep her safe and protected... But I was failing.<p>

I then remembered one more worry about Addi.

"San why can't you sense her? She's snuck up on us twice without you hearing her."

"Wait what? Twice?"

"Yea."

"Oh... I don't know ... I don't think that's ever happened before."

"Is it bad?"

"No" she smiled reassuringly for a second. Then the smile dropped. "Actually... I ... I don't know. I didn't even think about." She smiled again. "I'll look into it... I'm sure it's nothing. Rachel's kind of a nerd I'll ask her. Hey look everything will be fine! Britt... Look at me."

I looked in her eyes and I felt instantly calmer.

"Did you just go in my head?" I asked bluntly.

"No I told you I don't like using my powers on you. I don't want to." She said confused and innocently.

"Oh, it must just be you..."

* * *

><p>There was no chocolate left in the vending machines so Santana put change in for a cookie. She pretty much bought everything else in there too. She must have been hungry... For... Well you know.<p>

"I hear someone" Santana whispered. "And I don't like the feel of them... Like... Their presence is irritating me..."

"Maybe its Sue, she wasn't a grea-"

"Brittany S. Pierce! Well I'll be dammed."

I span around to see an old glee club friend.

Sam Evans!

"Sam! Hey! How are you!?" I walked forward and hugged him lightly. He was more buff than I remember. It was so good to see him! I told him we'd stay in touch before I left but I guess things just get in the way sometimes.

"I'm good, I'm here to see the glee club for one last time! How about you, how's New York?"

"It's great! I have a job, my dance course is hard but I love it! Oh and I met someone! This is Santana!"

I reached back for Santana's hand and she stepped forward as she took it.

"Hi Santana I'm Sam. A friend of Brittany's from glee club."

Santana cleared her throat.  
>"Hey, I'm Santana. Brittany's girlfriend from New York."<p>

Sam faked a laugh and Santana smirked. Her eyes started to squint as Sam's facial expressions turned to fear. It was like he was in a trance. I had never been disappointed in Santana up until this very moment.  
>Santana was definitely in his mind and not for a good reason...<p>

I tugged on her arm hard.  
>"SANTANA, why don't you go give Addi her cookie I needa catch up with Sam."<p>

I looked at her firmly as she let go from her gaze on Sam. Sam breathed out and shook his head a little. Santana looked at me blankly, let go of my hand and walked around the corner out of sight.

What the fuck was that all about?

I walked towards Sam as he smiled politely.

He leaned forward and whispered.

"No offence but your girlfriend is scary... like just looking at her made me feel like crap."

Santana probably heard that...

"Yea, she's not usually like that. Sorry... So tell me, are you still wanting to be a model?"

"No, it wasn't for me. That industry sucked. Nobody found my impersonations funny."

"What? They're classic!" I laughed.

"I know but everyone just looked at me like I was some typical blonde airhead."

"I know what that feels like..."

"I would never be taken seriously... so I'm re-planning my life! I actually really want to teach in primary schools!"

"Really? Sam that's awesome! You are really good with kids."

"Thanks! You're gunna be a pro dancer one day I know it. I'll keep an eye out for you on TV"

"I dunno about that!" I really didn't anymore... "But thanks, are you in town long?"

"Yea till I get my life sorted, you?"

"No not long... I don't actually know how long I'm here... A week at most maybe?"

My heart sank. That sucked to say.

"Then we better make the most of it! Let's go out tonight... Santana too of course!" I could tell he was hesitant to say that.

_YES PLEASE I NEED TO BREATHE I NEED NORMALCY BACK IN MY LIFE!_

"Yea... Sounds great! We have some friends coming to town so it'll be nice to introduce them to you!"

"Great! Awesome! I'll see if I can get some of the old glee boys that are still around to come out too yea? You still got my number?"

"Sure do, unless it's changed?"

"Nope, still the same. Look I gotta run, I have to talk to Mr Schu, imp hoping he can help me with... Well everything! Text me!"

He hugged me tight and I suddenly became really thankful that I had bumped into my old normal friend.

"It was good seeing you again. I really needed this!" I sighed.

"Same here Britster!" He mimicked some sort of bad English accent as he let go.

"I haven't been called that in so long!" I giggled.

"I was the only one to ever call you it that's why!" Sam laughed. "See ya later... Text me..."

"I will!"

* * *

><p>"BRITSTA? WHAT SORT OF NICK NAME IS THAT? AND WHAT THE HECK IS UP WITH THAT TROUTS LIPS... WHAT SORT OF HUMAN HAS LIPS LIKE THAT?"<p>

Santana was frustrated... I didn't see why though. She had obviously been listening in to my conversation with Sam with her heightened senses... I should have known. The whole drive home she was tense... She hardly spoke a word unless it was to Addi... Then when we reached my room alone she went off like a boiled kettle.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop." I said simply.

"I wasn't!... Okay maybe I was but Britt... his whole aura spelled "to catch a predator.""

"You're one to talk you're like a bazillion years old and I'm 19."

Santana's intensity seemed to flop to the floor as she burst into laughter... It made me laugh too.

"Britt... It's not funny don't make me laugh. I'm being serious!"

"You don't know Sam like I do."

"I went into his head Britt, he has the hots for you and from what I could hear... You have a soft spot for him too." She sank on to the bed brokenly.

"Is someone... Jealoussssss?" I teased before sitting beside her.

"Don't tease Britt... I'm a delicate vampire right now."

"I like Sam... As a friend. I love you! I love you as my best friend, my girlfriend, my jealous girlfriend, my soul mate, my destiny. My everything!"

"God you have a way with words." Santana shook her head and sighed in defeat.

"Stop being a boob."

"But I like boobs." Santana grinned.

"Seriously, you shouldn't have done what you did though. He looked... Frightened."

Santana burst into laughter.  
>"Ha! Sometimes I love myself!" I looked sternly at her and waited for her to elaborate. "I hardly even did anything, I didn't even make him feel fear. I just tweaked his confidence a bit... Look I just got jealous when I went into his head and felt what he was feeling. He's liked you for a while..."<p>

"It's just Sam, he likes anything with a pulse okay? Chill. If you want you can go into my mind to see how strongly I feel about you and how little I feel for Sam. I like Sam because he's so normal... He's an old friend an easy to be around and I really need that right now. Familiarity... That's the word I'm looking for... But yea, you can go in my head if you want to prove-"

"No I promised myself I never would" Santana said confidently.

"Are you worried it's not gunna be what you want cos I-"

"Britt, you're choosing to spend an eternity with me, I think that's enough proof I need."

"GREAT! Now promise we will never have a repeat of today..." I held out my pinkie for her to grab with hers.

She sighed but clung to my pinkie with hers.

"Fiiiine! I promise!" She sang in tune.

"Good cos we're going out with him tonight."

Santana's eyes widened.  
>"BRITTANY!"<p>

"Gotchyaaaaa, I text him before and we're going to a popular karaoke bar. You'll love it. And Rachel and Quinn will be here by then and that's definitely up Rachel's street."

"Briiiittt!" Santana moaned.

"Pleeeeeaaaasseee!" I pouted.

"Fine but if he calls you Britster I'm slapping him into next week."

"Saaaaan!"

"Okay fine... I'll just wrap his big lips around himself like a nice lil blanket..."

I give in.

"That's less violent and also impossible so I'll accept it."

"Cool, I'll ring Quinn and let them know."

"That you're gunna wrap someone in their own lips?"

"No... About tonight... But also that..." Santana laughed.

"Don't forget to ask Rachel about Addi when you talk to her too."

"Yea of course, I'll ask her as soon as I can."

Santana looked at me worriedly, stood up and pulled out her phone.

I laid back fully onto my bed and let out a long sigh. What a messy day.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's p.o.v<strong>

I left Brittany's room, she was half asleep on the bed so I decided to go out into the Pierce's garden to ring Quinn. Partly to leave her in peace and partly so I could talk with Quinn alone. It was beautiful outside, the flowers were blooming and the air smelled so fresh and clean. The garden was big, filled with flower beds and trees. There was a little park type bench under the shade of a tree in the corner of the garden so I walked over to it and sat down peacefully. I dialled Quinn's number, it took 4 rings for her to pick up.

I was so, so happy to hear her voice.

**"****San? What's up? Rach and I are almost there! She's driving as we speak!"**

"Good, I really need you... I need you both. I really need to feed. I um… went into two people's heads today."

**"****SANTANA YOU... BIG… BIG...B - BOOB!"**

I heard Rachel squealing on the other end. **_"What's she done now?"_**

**"****Nothing Rach, nothing."**

"Why is everyone calling me a boob? It's not even an insult…"

**"****Look San, we aren't all queen of insults like you. Seriously though what the hell? Don't do it again. We all made a pact with ourselves we would never use our powers just… Willy nilly!"**

**"****_SHE USED HER POWERS, ON WHO? She's going to get us discovered, so careless… " _**

"Quinn, chuck me on speaker."

**"****Done"**

"Hey dwarf. Shut up! But… I know guys, I'm sorry I'm just so agitated. I feel really bad about it now actually... You know I get all bitchy when I really need to feed. And Quinn please... never say willy nilly again."

**"****Yea sorry, bad choice of words there. I know it hasn't been long but, we've sort of missed you San."**

"I've missed you too… Even you man hands."

**_"_****_Santana you have been calling me that for decades and I'm still not used to it!"_**

"You'll learn to love it. Give it a few more decades and you'll soon start introducing yourself to people as it. First name Man, second name Hands! The name's Hands… Man Hands…"

It was a lame James Bond joke, a very lame joke, but Quinn seemed to appreciate it. She was full on laughing. I loved it when she laughed like that. She hardly does.

**_"_****_San you're a bitch but I love you." _**Rachel sighed.

"I tease because I love."

"**_I know, is there anything else you want from me San?"_**

"Yea, Quinn keep me on speaker. Have you had anymore visions lately?"

**_"_****_Yea, I know about this karaoke bar tonight. I saw it."_**

**"**Oh yea, that's what I was ringing up about in the first place. I'll text you the directions. Anything else?"

**_"_****_Yea, you sing tonight and you do a good job. Don't buy a raspberry cola though cos you spill it and, as good as I am at getting out steins, I don't really want to slave away cleaning YOUR dress."_**

"Okay, I'll order something else... Hey! Wait, that proves that the future can change right? Like if I get a water I will avoid the stein… so I can avoid the whole… other vision thing you got too."

All I got was silence. Complete silence.

**"****San, you can avoid the stein but you can't avoid spilling your drink, if you get what I mean…"**

"Yea Quinn, spilling the drink will happen no matter what and so will…."

**_"_****_Sorry San… Anything else?"_**

"Yea, have you ever had visions of Brittany's sister, Addison?"

**_"_****_No you know if I did I'd tell you."_**

**"****Tell her about your progress on your powers though." **Quinn blurted.

**_"_****_I was just gunna spill when I saw you! But you know I read a lot about… our kind… with all the books we have in the library! Well I have also been studying on how to control my powers! If I practice enough I can soon focus on particular visions I want. Like say I do want to have a vision on Addi's future I just have to focus very hard on what she looks like. It hasn't really been working though, I tried it with Quinn's future but everything was super fuzzy and I couldn't hear anything. It lasted one second too but hey, I'm doing good for a baby vampire. Plus, I don't even know what Addison looks like."_**

"I'm impressed Berry,you'll meet Addi soon! She's actually a really cool kid."

**_"_****_Looking forward to it. I shall try see into her future when I can. Can I ask why?"_**

...I didn't want to say it. What if Rachel knew why I couldn't sense Addi and… What if it was bad? It could be bad for me. In fact, maybe it had nothing to do with Addi and everything to do with me? Were my powers… fading?

"Well, Addi is a special kid and…"

**"****San what's going on, is Addison okay? Did she find out? Did you tell her? I can take her memory away when I'm there…" **

Quinn was seemed so worried, I didn't want to panic them. It didn't affect them. This was about me… and I didn't want to lie.

"No it's not that. Rachel… I don't know if you'll have read anything about this but the truth is… I can't sense Addi. At all. It's like she's not… _there_. Do you know what this could mean?"

There was 4 seconds of heart clenching silence… out of all the words I wanted to hear from Rachel's mouth, I only got one. It was only half of a whisper but the word exploded into my ear.

**_"_****_Shit."_**

* * *

**Thank you guys, I will update whenever I can. I know my writing is sloppy but I will finish this story I won't just let it die… I actually love writing it and I know exactly what is going to happen, it's just a matter of getting it written out! 3 ****J**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY PEOPLE. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING AND FAVOURITING! WHATS UP WITH SANS POWERS AND NOT BEING ABLE TO SENSE ADDI? YOU'RE FINALLY GUNNA FIND OUT! HOPE EVERYONE IS WELL, HEALTHY AND HAPPY. ENJOY XX**

* * *

><p>After talking to Rachel I didn't know what to do. I sat under the tree for I don't know how long staring into space. I was in a complete daze until Brittany walked out.<p>

_DO I TELL HER? DO I TELL HER? DO I TELL HER? _

My heart started to race.

I didn't want to tell her. I couldn't. I didn't want to worry her…

So I won't. I had to tell her at the right time and what Rachel said _could_ be totally wrong… But then her words popped into my head

**_"… _****_don't live in denial all the time_**…"

Brittany strolled over like something out of a dream taking me away from my thoughts. The sunlight was hitting her face so perfectly it's like we were both in the right place at the right time. We were.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she sat beside me.

"Nothing, this garden is so beautiful! Did you fall asleep?" I said changing the subject.

"No after you left I just hung with Addi for a bit in her room, look San… I might not have heightened senses but I can tell when you're upset."

I just sighed.

"Tell me what's wrong San. You're worrying me."

I didn't want to worry her, but if I told her the truth… I would.

"I'm just… Thirsty …" I lied.

"Don't worry, Quinn will be here soon right, you can drink tonight."

"Yea, they're gunna meet us at that karaoke place." I smiled falsely.

"Look, stop stressing babe. Everything is going to be fine."

God I fall so much more in love with her every day and I didn't think it was possible to love her any more than I already did.

She leaned across and hugged me. I breathed out and closed my eyes.

"I just wanna stay like this forever." I whispered.

Brittany started to rub my back before she kissed my cheek.

"Soon." Brittany replied.

I have to tell her what Rachel said. She needs to know. She deserves to.

"Brittany."

"Yes?" She let go of me and looked at me so innocently, so beautiful, so happy.

I simply couldn't. What Rachel told me would change everything. I'd find a way to fix all of this though…I would.

"… I love you…BRITSTA!" I deflected.

"I know you do... I thought you hated that nickname?" Brittany laughed.

"I do!"

"Me too to be honest." Brittany grinned.

"I'll be sure to tell Sam that tonight then." I cheekily said.

"Don't you dare Santana, behave!" She punched me lightly.

I giggled because that wouldn't hurt a human let alone a vampire. The strongest vampire ever might I add.

"Ouch!" I whined.

"That did not hurt. Come on lets go inside." She took my hand and kissed it lightly as she stood up.

"Oh and Santana? I love you too."

"I know."

"Hey did you get the chance to ask Rachel about… You know? And you didn't tell them my decision did you?"

I froze. I couldn't swallow. FUCK.

"No, no. I didn't do either." I croaked, "Rachel was driving and I didn't want to distract her. I'll ask tonight okay?"

"Cool." Brittany smiled.

I was **so **over feeling like the bad guy and beyond over being stressed. Tonight I was going to feed with my girl Quinn and let loose. Try to ignore what Rachel said, because after all I was going to figure everything out and fix it. I will forget about sleazy Sam and just enjoy a good time out with my beautiful girlfriend and my beautiful friends. God I would never say that out loud near Berry, she'd never let me live it down… And we live forever…

I would tell Brittany about the phone call… Just not yet.

I hate to admit it but I was excited to go out tonight. I needed to just breathe. All this worrying was taking over my brain… I was all set to enjoy myself.

But first, I had to get through dinner with the Pierce's.

"I am soooo hungry." Brittany whispered to me. She widened her eyes to indicate it was obviously her vampire gene playing up.

I sympathised with her, the hunger is unimaginable. It's just this huge craving that's never filled, normal hunger is bad enough, but the vampire gene is just wanting to stay alive so much it drives the hunger to want and want and want. Back when my gene was triggered food was hard to come by and it was sometimes unbearable. Luckily it didn't take long till I built the courage to bite someone, after I did the hunger turned to thirst for blood but, the craving wasn't as strong as the hunger I had felt.

The movies and stories these days are all exaggerated. Sure, back in the day some vampires were just complete dicks and slaughtered towns but, that was only the odd psycho and even humans have the odd nutter. Now days, vampires know better. It's simple. Just don't turn a bad human into a vampire. It's not that hard.

I wish I could have told that to the vampire who turned Marie into one.

At the end of the day vampires were once living humans, we still have the same emotions and still think the same. We're just…. "Undead" with _powers._ We're all different and we don't hurt purposely, yea we make mistakes… But so do humans. I'm not saying I want the world to know we exist and that we're here… Because I don't want that. Ever. But sometimes I wish there wasn't all these myths and legends about us. Vampires were made into "monsters" and "murders" for the same reason there is discrimination today. Because we're different, and people don't like what they don't understand.

A lot of _good, kind_ vampires I knew were killed by humans. But you don't see me hating on the whole human kind now do you? Because I know they're not all bad. I saw wonderful humans killed too... Just for being mistaken as "vampires."

Town slaughtering's went both ways. Humans killing vampires and vampires killing humans. It was just life. A life I've blocked out. Or so I thought.

Once vampire's disappeared into the shadows, society found other reason's to hate. Skin colour, sexual preference, ethnicity, gender and even religion. The humans that chased me with a cross shouting at me in the name of the lord to go back to hell, soon found a way to hate on other religions. I don't know why society hate the different. To me, it should be celebrated.

It's sad.

I must say that human kind are progressing from those days. But it still could be better.

Although, like I said, I'm glad vampires are "non existant" in the modern world.

"Santana are you okay? You were in la la land for a minute there."

Addison clicked her fingers in front of my face at the dinner table. Wonderful little Addison.

"Addison Carter Pierce, don't be so rude!" Sarah gasped.

"No, sorry I was the one being rude, day dreaming! Sorry! This pasta is so delicious!" The pasta was really good, my heightened senses also meant heightened taste! Which could sometimes be a very bad thing… But not in this case.

When dinner finished I was still deep in vampire thoughts… Thoughts and memories I never wanted to remember.

As we were getting ready Brittany kept looking over at me through the reflection in the mirror, she tried to make conversation but I was so lost in thought I didn't have much to say. I was sat on her bed as she stood curling her hair delicately, the silence became deafening and she finally snapped.

"Santana I'm actually getting really sick of this. When something's up you're supposed to tell me. You never do. I don't want another repeat of last night because it's exhausting. I can't keep guessing what's up with you."

I just looked up at her in the mirror not knowing what to say.

She threw her curling iron onto her bench and turned around to face me properly.

"Fuck you Santana."

She began to leave when I finally spoke

"Sorry I'm just lost in thought, I promise I'll let lose tonight okay? Please just, don't walk out. I'll stop being like this." I begged.

She stopped and turned back around.

"Tell me what's up."

She stood still and waited. I got up off of the bed and walked towards her.

"A lot of old memories have come up and I know I shouldn't keep you out but, I've been keeping them from myself. I've been through a lot Britt and I know you have too but sometimes old memories creep up on me out of nowhere."

Brittany took my hand and guided me to the bed where we sat comfortably next to each other.

She looked at me so apologetically.

"I forget how long you've been around… Sorry."

"No, you don't have to apologise." I said truthfully.

"I'm not forcing you to tell me, but talking about it can help. If you ever want to, I'll listen." Brittany smiled at me. Her smile was everything.

There's a lot I never told Quinn or Rachel, a lot happened before them and they knew, respectfully, never to ask. There's a lot I never even admitted myself. Whenever I do look back, it's like I'm looking at everything through third person, like it all happened to someone else and I can feel the intense emotion of it all like it was just yesterday... The memories play over in my mind and I can't stop them. The one I hate the most is about the last time I saw my family…

_My family… My… My little brother._

"I'll tell you one day Britt, just not now."

There was a lot I needed to tell her… I had to tell her.

"That's okay, we have time baby! A whole lot of it!" She stroked my hand and then hopped up and continued curling her hair.

As I got ready myself one other memory kept replaying in my brain….

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_No it's not that. Rachel… I don't know if you'll have read anything about this but the truth is… I can't sense Addi. At all. It's like she's not… there. Do you know what this could mean?"_

_There was 4 seconds of heart clenching silence… out of all the words I wanted to hear from Rachel's mouth, I only got one. It was only half of a whisper but the word exploded into my ear._

**_"Shit."_**

****"_What is it Rachel!?"_

_"__**Well, Santana I've read about certain… humans that our powers don't work on. And it could be that-"**_

_"__WHAT?"_

**_"_****_There could be a few… potential reasons…"_**

**_"_**AND THEY ARE?" I spat.

**_"_****_Well, Addison could already be a vampire and you can't sense her because blocking powers is HER vampire power..."_**

_"__That's not possible. Yea, I can't sense her but I KNOW a vampire when I see one. I've met vampires in the past that block senses and I've STILL been able to sense them, I'm the strongest vampire there ever was Berry. I'd be able to sense her!"_

**_"_****_I know, I know let me continue. Well, the other theory is that she has the vampire gene … That you can't sense her because her sort of "future" vampire powers are the blocking ones or the sucking of other vampire's energy."_**

_"__That's not possible either Berry. Britt has the gene, we know only one sibling can carry it and Brittany definitely does. Plus even if she did carry it what could trigger it anyway? That can't be right. Are you sure you're reading the proper books here?"_ _My legs were lightly shaking up and down as I bit my nails._

_"__**San these books are like manuscripts okay, they've been helpful and correct so far."**_

_"__Well…Maybe, maybe she got bit then? Maybe she already is one? And my powers just aren't that great anymore?"_

_That's not all bad, I mean, then Brittany won't feel bad for leaving Addi behind. Addi could live forever with us... This could be a good thing.. A great thing... But that can't be true... She was hurt today. If she was a vampire that wouldn't of hurt her..._

_"No that can't be true she got hurt today in soccer. Maybe my powers are messed."_

**_"_****_Wait, there's one more reason."_**

_It is my powers isn't it..._

_"__And that is? It's me isn't it" What else could it be?_

_She wasn't answering._

_"__Rachel?" I asked lightly. _

**_"_****_Santana…Addison could be dying."_**

_It was like the world had swallowed me up whole._

**_"_**_What?"I whispered. Tears filled my eyes as my body shook… _

_She had to be wrong. This wasn't … couldn't be right. I stopped the tears that were forming in my eyes. This couldn't be real._

_"__She's not even sick what are you saying Rachel!?"_

**_"_****_I'm saying that Addison could be living on borrowed time, she might not be sick… but she will die… At some point."_**

_"__All humans die at some stage you idiot, I don't understand can you please elaborate?" _

**_"_****_I mean that, Addison isn't meant… I mean, might not meant to be alive. You can't sense her because… you SHOULDN'T be. It's a theory that it's our vampire senses actually telling us that the person we can not sense should not be there. If this is right then, I don't know when she will die, but destiny will catch up with her…If this is right... Then destiny IS catching up with her."_**

_"__Fuck destiny Rachel, this is bullshit. Do some more reading about this__**.**__"_

_I refuse to believe it._

**_"_****_San…"_**

**_"_**_Maybe she does have a vampire gene! Maybe both sisters do."_

**_"_****_I'm saying this cos I love you, but don't live in denial all the time. We will figure this out but we both know only one sibling can have the vampire gene… The older sibling."_**

_I did know._

_"__**And it's not Addi's destiny to be a vampire, it's Brittany's.."**_

_I FUCKING HATE THAT WORD!_

**_"_**_Say destiny one more time man hands and I will jump through this phone and make it so I won't be able to sense you anymore." I was shaking. I needed to breathe._

**_"_****_You don't mean that…"_**

_"__No, sorry.. I don't… Sorry."_

**_"_****_It's okay, I understand… Its just that the books-"_**

_"__Nope._ Stop. _Those books are all myths and legends. Not everything in them can be right."_

_My voice turned to a whisper. "How is this possible? Tell me how this is possible."_

**_"_****_We ARE from those books of myths and legends and yet we're real…. Tell me how vampires are possibly real, tell me how it's even possible for you to have a human soul mate? Like I always say, if I knew, I'd tell you... If there was some other explanation apart from these then I'd be all for it."_**

"She's 14 Rachel." I don't know why someone so young would be living on borrowed time…

**_"_****_I'm sorry." _**_Rachel's voice was weak, she really was._

_Silence surrounded me. It was closing in around me and the air was getting thin... I rested my head into my free hand and massaged my forehead.._

_"__Could I bite her?... Rach if this is real, if this so happens to be possible. Could I bite her? Will I be able to turn her?"_

_I heard her breathe out before answering quietly._

**_"_****_I don't know Santana. I really don't."_**

_We sat in silence. Quinn hadn't said anything and I really wished she'd speak up. I wish she'd just magically come up with some other explanation or way to fix this. But there was nothing. _

_…__Addison could be dying? That poor little girl could be… Dying._

_It was the only explanation that actually made sense. Which, ultimately meant that Addison wasn't only potentially dying. She was…_

* * *

><p><strong>There we have it! This chapter wasn't very long I know but I just want to make this all one chapter. The karaoke bar the next chapter with Q and Rach back ! I've missed them! x<strong>


End file.
